Journal de Bord
by Dragonna
Summary: Enfermé au secret. Sans procès. Je ne savais pas que le père du petit prince était si susceptible.
1. Premiers Jours

**Disclaimer:** La série "Les Légendaires" est à Patrick Sobral

 **Genre:** Drama, Violence, Angst

 **Personnage:** Danaël

* * *

 **Premiers jours**

* * *

 **Note** : Cette fic parle de vie dans une prison. Elle est soft mais certaines allusions ne seront pas comprises par les plus jeunes.

 _Genre le coup du savon dans les douches de la prison._

Disons qu'elle pourrait être plus sombre que mes autres écrits.

Rien de bien méchant. Je resterais dans les sous-entendus mais je préviens quand même.

* * *

 **Jour 1**

* * *

Ho joie.

Une chambre rien que pour moi. Avec une table et un tabouret, un sceau d'eau et un banc de bois avec un draps miteux, qui a du être blanc à une époque, comme couverture.

 _Belle vue remarque._

 _Si tant que la vue du désert peut être belle._

 _Remarque on doit bien voir les étoiles la nuit._

« Tu as de la chance, tu n'as qu'une chaîne à la cheville gauche »

C'est sûr que je pourrais totalement m'enfuir autrement. Pas comme si on était dans une zone écrasée par le soleil hein? Et vu la taille de la cellule, encore heureux que je puisse en faire le tour.

 _Et de la chance?_ Le boulet pèse une tonne. Et la rune gravée (au fer rouge) sur mon épaule à l'arrivée me démange.

Et apparemment, j'ai un matricule.

 **Prisonnier 20. D.**

 **D. hein?** La première lettre de mon prénom. Et 20, c'est le numéro de ma cellule.

Très original.

* * *

 **Nuit 1**

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai trop chaud.

Et puis les voisins sont bruyants.

Celui de gauche semble être plus jeune que moi et il pleure et hurle en appelant ses parents. Celui de droite s'égosille en injures et des menaces.

Je dois être un voisin silencieux...pour eux. Même si ça ne change rien.

En même temps, va crier avec des côtés fêlées. J'ai mal quand je tousse ou que je respire trop fort.

Ces foutus soldats y sont pas allés de mains mortes. J'ai été tabassé tout le chemin jusqu'ici. Et même avant. Ça doit être un miracle que j'ai été conscient en arrivant ici..

...même s'ils ont du me traîner.

Et je n'ai rien de casser.

 _Vraiment un petit miracle._

« Alors Blondie, tu passes une bonne nuit? » railla un gardien.

Le rêve.

Je recommande l'hôtel à tous le monde.

* * *

 **Jour 2.**

* * *

Tiens il y a une fuite au plafond. Ça goutte sur le sol et ça forme une flaque. C'est le réservoir qui est abîmé? Je me demande comment c'est possible que ça reste au sol vu la chaleur extérieure mais bon..

Oui bon j'ai rien d'autres à faire hein.

Et je me rend compte que ces dernières semaines m'ont donné une tendance à l'ironie et à l'amertume.

Je suis encore à l'isolement, j'ai pas le droit à la promenade. Autant m'y habituer, ça risque de durer.

Remarque ça pourrait être pire, je pourrais être à Barek. Après tout la personne qui m'a envoyé là au secret aurait pu, sous un prétexte fallacieux. Sauf que elle n'aurait ensuite eu aucun contrôle.

* * *

 **Nuit 2**

* * *

Le gamin pleure toujours. Sérieux quel âge il a? Je commence à m'en inquiéter un peu.

Je commence à comprendre les habitudes du coin. On a une ration d'eau par jour le matin et il faut la faire durer jusqu'au lendemain.

Avec la chaleur du pays, c'est simple tiens. On a à deux pas d'un désert.

La sadique qui a imaginé cette prison voulait VRAIMENT faire une reproduction de Barek? Ou un système équivalant?

La forme est différente puisqu'elle est ronde et à une cour pour permettre un temps d'aération aux prisonniers. Sans un gramme d'ombre. Ou si peu.

Enfin pour moi ça sera à la fin de l'isolement. Aucune idée de combien de temps ça va prendre.

J'aurais par contre bientôt le droit d'aller au réfectoire.

Cette prison est celle du pays où sont emprisonnés les gens qui ont mit le pays ou la famille royale en danger. Bref soit des prisonniers politiques, soit des criminels dangereux.

Le rêve.

Je dois me sentir flatté?

Mais...Qu'est-ce que cet adolescent à côté de moi fait là? Il était au mauvais endroit au moment moment? Il a été témoin d'une scène louche? Il a été accusé à tord? Ou il est comme moi. bouclé là pour des raisons fallacieuses?

Je suppose que je ne saurais pas avant de lui parler.

Si je peux lui parler un jour.

* * *

 **Jour 4**

* * *

Apparemment je suis là au secret. Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas officiel, que je n'ai pas été officiellement condamné. Bref que mon emprisonnement n'est pas totalement légal.

 _Enfin c'est plus le caprice d'un roi qu'autre chose._

Personne ne sait qui je suis, ou ce que j'ai fait.

« Crime de lèse-majesté »

Et c'est tout.

Quelque part, c'est bien ce que j'ai fait oui.

Au secret? Vu que j'ai pas eu le droit à un procès et que ma famille ne sait pas que je suis là...

C'est mieux pour eux.

Pas comme si ma famille pouvait venir ici de toute façon.

« Si tu cause trop, tu retourneras à l'isolement pour une centaine de jours supplémentaires »

Ho joie.

Et ma tendance à l'ironie augmente.

(Le réservoir d'eau a du être réparé, plus de flaque)

* * *

 **Jour 6**

* * *

Premier repas au réfectoire. La nourriture n'est pas terrible mais au moins je peux parler à des gens qui ne vont pas me tabasser.

Mon voisin d'en face lève un sourcil « T'as fait quoi Blondie?

– ...M'appelle pas comme ça.

– Moi j'ai kidnappé une jeune fille de bonne famille et lui ait fait un gosse. Qu'elle ait été d'accord n'a été qu'un détail à ne pas prendre en compte pour eux. Son fiancé était proche des couronnés donc... » il fait un pause « Et toi D?

– J'ai kidnappé la princesse de Orichidia, apparemment. Ce qui a retardé le mariage royal.

– ...Respect vieux. »

Cause toujours.

C'est juste que le père du petit prince gâté l'a mal prit.

A coté son fils ultra gâté et arrogant est un garçon délicieux.

Et je m'en tape de ne pas être censé dire ce que j'ai fait, c'pas comme si l'autre allait sortir bientôt de toute façon, apparemment.

« Mais attend, elle devait pas épouser notre prince?

– ...

– T'es pas prêt de sortir. Le roi est chatouilleux sur l'honneur. »

 _Merci j'avais compris._

« A moins qu'il clamse et que son fils te pardonne...Il était plutôt sympa avant.. »

 _A supposer que le prince SACHE que je suis là._

 _Et j'émets des doutes sur sa « bonté »._

* * *

 **Jour 8**

* * *

«Hey D, Tu sais ce que la rune sur ton épaule signifie?

– Non.

– C'est la marque des criminels. Tous les condamnés en ont une. Elle est noire tant que la peine n'a pas été purgée et devient blanche quand on est libéré.

– Donc elle ne disparaît pas?

– Nope. C'est pour ça que si tu t'évade, t'as intérêt à sortir de Sabledoray très vite. La rune noire d'un type en liberté est comme si quelqu'un le pointait du doigt en hurlant «évadé»

– En clair, que tu purge ta peine ou pas, c'est gravé dans ta chair pour toujours que tu es un criminel.

– Ouais, en gros. Et la rune change selon le crime aussi.

– C'est quoi la mienne?

– Crime envers la famille royale. Comme moi.

– Je croyais que t'avais enlevé une fille noble?

– Son fiancé était apparenté aux couronnés. Et je l'ai pas enlevé, elle avait fuit avec moi.

– ...Je vois. Pareil pour moi.

– Sauf que toi c'était carrément une princesse, promise au prince.

– Et je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, elle voulait juste...voir le monde.

– Hey moi j'te crois, mais les couronnés...t'sais comment ils sont...tellement bourrés de fierté. A s'croire supérieur.»

 _Ho joie._

 _Au moins cette rune est à un endroit qui peut être couvert par des vêtements._

 _Pas comme si je vais pouvoir sortir bientôt._

* * *

 **Jour 11**

* * *

Certains ont le droit d'écrire à leur famille. Ou de recevoir du courrier.

Tout cela est contrôlé. Évidement. Et les gardiens doivent piocher dans les colis envoyés par les proches. Sans doute.

Évidement, j'y ai pas le droit.

Ca ferait tâche de laisser savoir que j'ai été emprisonné ici sans procès alors que je viens d'un autre royaume hein?

«Bienvenue au club des » jetés au secret » D»

 _Peut-être que je devrais lui dire mon nom?_

«Tu y est aussi L?

– Ben tiens. Mon procès, je l'aurais gagné vu que c'était pas un enlèvement. Des tas de gens auraient témoignés en ma faveur.

– Pareil.

– tu m'étonne, la princesse aurait pu demander à son fiancé de te gracier. Il peut puisqu'il est prince.

– Je doute qu'il l'aurait fait. Semblait pourri-gâté le p'tit prince la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

– Ca doit être une mauvaise passe. Ou il était juste nerveux parce vu que Darkhell voulait et veut toujours kidnapper sa fiancée.»

 _Argument valide._

 _Mais je pardonne pas les bestioles lancées sur moi._

 _Même si il semble plus sympa que son charmant père finalement._

* * *

 **Jour 15**

* * *

Je me demande si on a remarqué ma disparition?

Je suis depuis deux semaines ici et je suis prisonnier depuis 3 mois environ.

 _Mon frère a du s'en rendre compte?_

 _Peut-être que la princesse lui a envoyé une lettre?_

En même temps, pour elle, elle a été capturée par des criminels et sauvée par des mercenaires qui l'ont si héroïquement ramené à son futur beau-papa. Elle ne doit pas savoir ce qui m'est arrivé. ILS ont fait attention à ça.

 _Si ça se trouve, elle pense que je suis mort._

 _Si ça se trouve, elle a déjà épousé le p'tit prince._

Donc au pire mon frère a reçu une lettre où elle lui raconte l'attaque par des « criminels » et que nous avons été séparés.

Et qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui m'est arrive, si je suis mort ou vivant.

Ca va bien l'aider tiens.

 _Note à moi même : ne pas trop penser à Ikaël, ça me fait me sentir à la fois coupable et triste._

«T'as de la famille D?

– Un grand frère et toi L?

– Père, Mère, Petite Sœur et Petit Frère.. Et un enfant. Enfin je suppose que le petit ou la petite est avec ma famille. Je pense que le fiancé a pas voulu qu'elle garde notre fils...ou fille.

– Tu sais pas?

– Non. J'ai été capturé quand elle était enceinte et je suis au secret. Pas de courrier.»

D'accord c'est pire que pour moi.

* * *

 **Jour 20**

* * *

Le système de douche se fait par tranches d'âge et acte commis.

Ça c'est intelligent.

Je me retrouve avec des gens qui n'ont pas vraiment de sang sur les mains (ou si peu).

Tant mieux pour mon intégrité physique et mentale.

L m'a dit de ne pas faire tomber le savon..

...Haha. Très drôle.

* * *

 **Jour 30**

* * *

Les jours sont longs. Trop long.

Et trop chauds.

Enfin la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai le droit à la promenade. C'est à dire deux heures dans la cour.

En plein soleil.

Enfin quelques arbres sont là quand même. Mais les places en dessous doivent être gagnées.

«T'as le visage rouge D.»

Les coups de soleil, mes nouveaux compagnons de cellule.

Vu ma peau, je suis un aimant à brûlures solaires.

* * *

 **Jour 32.**

* * *

Apparemment certains jours, on a le droit à plus de fruits, d'eau, de viande, ou à un meilleur menu.

Ca dépens du calendrier de Sabledoray. Ils ont l'air d'aimer les fêtes pour en faire profiter les prisonniers.

On a eu un vrai festin hier.

« Mariage du prince Halan »

Youpi.

Mon ironie empire vraiment.

«Hey peut-être que le p'tit prince va gracier des gens?»

Je doute que ceux au secret en bénéficie.

* * *

 **Jour 40**

* * *

Le gamin ne hurle plus.

Il doit pleurer en silence.

Les nuits sont décidément trop chaudes en ce moment.

Et ne parlons pas des journées.

Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir de miroir, je dois avoir d'horrible cernes.

Et ne parlons pas de mes cheveux.

* * *

 **Jour 45**

* * *

Apparemment si tu fais un pas de travers, tu vas au trou.

Quelqu'un m'a dit, au réfectoire « Si tu vas au trou, tu ressors doux comme un girawa. »

Je me doute que 72 heures dans une pièce minuscule où tu ne peux pas bouger, dans le noir total et le silence complet...sans rien manger avec très peu d'eau.

...ça doit peser sur la volonté.

 _Note à moi-même, éviter ça._

* * *

 **Jour 50**

* * *

Je me comporte bien, donc désormais j'ai le droit à 3 livres par mois. (Oui la prison a une petite bibliothèque)

Youpi.

Aussi, je fais des exercices dans ma cellule pour garder la forme.

Histoire de ne pas devenir empâté ou faible.

Quoique je ne risque pas le premier cas.

Selon un voisin au réfectoire, mon ironie devient terrible.

Comme beaucoup de gens ici.

 _Note à moi-même: me taper la tête contre le mur pour avoir suivit mes rêves au lieu d'être raisonnable. Même si c'était pour sauver quelqu'un._

 _Note à moi-même bis : C'était une mauvaise idée, j'ai mal au crâne maintenant._

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	2. On passe à 3 chiffres

**Disclaimer:** La série "Les Légendaires" est à Patrick Sobral

 **Genre:** Drama, Violence, Angst

 **Personnage:** Danaël

 **Note:** J'ai l'impression que les sous-entendus sont plus brutaux dans cette partie. Bon les enfants qui lisent, enfin les plus jeunes de mes lecteurs, ça parle d'une « vie » dans une prison. C'est pas rose et c'est assez sombre. Je ne dis rien explicitement, mais les sous-entendus sont présents.

* * *

 **Jour 60**

* * *

J'ai enfin réussi à avoir une place sous un arbre.

Je ne veux pas savoir comment la place s'est libérée par contre.

Vraiment je ne veux pas.

«L'est au trou»

Merci ..R. Je me sens tellement mieux maintenant.

«…Il ont même allongé la peine de 72 heures à 96 heures, soit une journée de plus.»

 _Merci pour les détails._

«D'ailleurs quand ils font ça, ils donnent un peu de nourriture et un peu plus d'eau.»

J'avais vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça.

 _Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire maintenant, ce qu'il a fait?_

«Il a refusé la proposition d'un gardien et l'a cogné.»

 _Quelle proposition?_

«D'ailleurs Blondie, fais gaffe parce que…»

Je n'en sais pas plus parce que L frappe R derrière la tête en lui disant de se taire.

* * *

 **Jour 65**

* * *

Le gars envoyé au trou est revenu.

Il a le regard hanté et obéit aux ordres sans discuter.

Je dois vraiment faire attention à ne pas y être envoyé.

Et je me demande ce que R voulait dire par «proposition». Histoire que je puisse faire gaffe de mon côté?

L change de sujet quand je lui pose la question.

 _Hey, il serait pas en train de me traiter comme un gamin?_

* * *

 **Jour 75**

* * *

Le prince Halan a gracié quelque prisonniers.

Dont le gamin dans la cellule à gauche de la mienne.

Tant mieux pour lui.

A savoir comment il les a choisi par contre. Évidement, mon nom ne doit pas être dans les listes.

Il m'aurait probablement gracié pour faire plaisir à sa femme.

Ou pas.

* * *

 **Jour 80**

* * *

Je parle un peu trop tout seul.

J'ai demandé un carnet pour écrire.

Ma demande va être examinée.

Et qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent que je vais faire avec un crayon et du papier? En plein désert? Crever les yeux des gardien ? Me tuer en m'étouffant avec du papier?

Et c'est pas comme si je pouvais envoyer une lettre ou jeter un message par la fenêtre hein?

Ils sont un peu paranoïaques quand même.

* * *

 **Jour 82**

* * *

Tiens tiens, ils réquisitionnent des prisonniers pour faire du ménage?

Ca sent la visite officielle.

J'ai passé trois heures à genoux à récurer le sol. Ils sont couverts d'éraflures et ecchymoses. Et mes mains sont abîmées.

Je hais les gardiens.

Au moins j'ai pas eu à balayer le sable. R a pesté pendant tout le repas le soir.

* * *

 **Jour 83**

* * *

D'abord ma demande de carnet et crayon a été acceptée!

Youpi.

Aussi on a le droit à beaucoup plus de douches.

Et aussi à de Meilleurs Repas.

 _Histoire de nous remplumer,_ selon L.

Ils veulent vraiment faire croire qu'on est traité humainement?

La visite officielle alors….Ca doit être le prince

Son père ne va pas se déplacer pour si peu et n'est pas aussi crédule.

«Il veut épargner les chastes yeux de son fiston?»

Mon voisin de table me dit d'éviter de faire de l'ironie au sujet de la famille royale parce que si les gardiens m'entendent…

 _…je sais, au trou._

* * *

 **Jour 84**

* * *

Le gamin a été remplacé.

Un type qui ricane bizarrement.

 _Note à moi-même: ne pas le croiser dans les couloirs._

* * *

 **Jour 85**

* * *

Je sens moins mes os sous ma peau, sûrement parce que les repas sont meilleurs.

Mes cheveux sont bien plus longs et emmêlés. J'ai pas vu de peigne depuis une éternité.

 _Peut-être que je peux en demander un?_

Et devinez ce qu'ils ont dit « Ta demande va être examinée D»

 _Vraiment…_

J'vais pas égorger un gardien avec.

Je suis pas un taré non plus.

* * *

 **Jour 86**

* * *

Mon autre voisin ( _celui qui hurlait des injures)_ , aussi horrible à dire que ça l'est, ne va plus durer très longtemps.

Ses râles sont assez équivoques. Et il ne sors plus.

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé mais…_

Un détenu qui aide à l'infirmerie parle d'une maladie.

Et qu'on va le transférer pour raisons de soins.

* * *

 **Jour 87**

* * *

Il a été emmené à l'infirmerie.

Toujours pas revenu.

Les gardiens sont nerveux, la visite officielle approche.

« Ils flippent parce qu'un mort avant l'arrivé du gratin, ça ferait mauvais genre » m'a dit mon voisin de table le matin.

L a levé les yeux au ciel « Bandes d'hypocrites, à faire mine de se soucier de nous comme par hasard avant l'arrivé des couronnés en visite »

Sûrement.

Ca ferait tâche le jour de la visite.

Petit prince serait choqué.

* * *

 **Jour 88**

* * *

J'ai de nouveaux vêtements.

Vu l'état des anciens…pleins de trous et de tâches.

Les prisonniers prennent soin de leurs habits, deux tenues, une fois par semaine. Ce qui comprend lavage et couture.

En 88 jours, les deux ensembles que j'avais se sont pas mal…

…usés.

J'avais l'air d'un mendiant.

 _Et je commence à me dire que j'ai vraiment fait la pire boulette de ma vie._

 _Même si j'ai sauvé quelqu'un._

J'aurais mieux fait de la ramener chez elle.

Et de m'en laver les mains.

 _Oui je suis amer, je pense que j'ai le droit vu les circonstances._

* * *

 **Jour 89**

* * *

Y a un taré qui rigole comme un hystérique. On l'entend dans tout le couloir. Jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse.

Il s'est fait tabassé par les gardiens apparemment.

Ils vont probablement le flanquer au trou pour la journée.

J'espère qu'il montreront pas ça au p'tit prince Halan.

Ca pourrait le choquer. Et il n'aura probablement pas ses adorables petits animaux de compagnie si charmants pour une séance de câlins.

 _Oui je deviens détestable, et alors?_

Et aussi…les gardiens ont désormais des explications à fournir.

Un mort sur les bras.

Celui qui a été envoyé à l'infirmerie.

Paix à son âme. Au moins il est libre.

* * *

 **Jour 90**

* * *

« Danaël »

J'ai mis 90 jours à oser dire mon prénom à mon voisin de tablée. Au lieu d'un surnom ou de mon numéro de prisonnier (20-D ou juste D).

Sûrement à cause des menaces sur le « secret de mon incarcération ». Même si j'avais déjà dit ce que j'avais fait.

En même temps, j'avais pas envie de me retrouver au trou avec une gaffe. Même si j'ai un peu trop parlé quand même.

«Et toi?

– Lionel.

– tu es là depuis quand?

– 5 ans. »

Et dire que je commence à devenir dingue après seulement 90 jours. (+ les semaines avant).

«Mon enfant doit avoir 5 ans aussi maintenant.»

 _Et je suis censé répondre quoi à ça moi?_

* * *

 **Jour 92**

* * *

 _Ne pas paraître faible avec les gardiens,_ qu'ils ont dit les anciens.

Je préfère les écouter ceux-là.

Certains, parmi ceux qui nous surveillent; sont trop bizarres.

Et mon voisin bizarre (celui de la cellule de gauche) qui ricanait m'a dit que j'étais mignon.

 _Note à moi-même: Vraiment rester loin de lui._

* * *

 **Jour 93**

* * *

Je m'en suis pris une par un gardien, parce que « je passais trop de temps sous la douche »

 _Quel sens de l'humour ce type a._

J'ai l'impression qu'il voulait juste cogner et qu'il a cherché une excuse.

* * *

 **Jour 94**

* * *

 **Le jour de la visite.**

Étrangement, les gardiens cachent certains prisonniers, dont ma personne.

Lionel m'explique « On est pas censé être là. On est au secret. On n'est pas sur les listes. Si ils nous cachent, c'est que notre emprisonnement est illégal. »

Ce qui veut dire que mon frère pourrait me faire sortir s'il savait. Un commandant d'armée, dirigeant un corps de héros respecté dans tout Alysia? Aucun problème pour lui, surtout si je n'ai aucune raison d'être emprisonné.

Larbosa pourrait accéder à la demande exceptionnelle de son si fidèle soldat et exiger ma libération. Après tout, c'est pas comme si mon frère faisait beaucoup de demandes. Avec tous ses bons et loyaux services, notre roi lui accorderait surement ça.

 _Sauf que Ikaël ne saura pas._

 _ILS y veillent._

Lionel soupira «Pas comme si quelqu'un avait le bras assez long pour me faire sortir. J'aurais eu des aides dans un procès, mais maintenant, personne ne peut me venir me sortir de là. Et toi?

– Mon frère pourrait sans doute. Il est commandant des Faucons d'Argent.

– Mais il ne pourra pas savoir que tu es là, c'est ça le problème»

* * *

 **Jour 95**

* * *

La visite s'est apparemment bien passée.

Ils ont tu la mort du pauvre type.

Espèce de lâches.

Le prince a gracié un prisonnier. C'était le plus jeune de la prison. Il a eu une longue discussion avec lui et le gamin est repartit avec lui.

Veinard.

* * *

 **Jour 98**

* * *

Un gardien m'a caressé les cheveux et m'a dit que j'avais de jolis yeux.

 _C'est normal de ne PAS me sentir rassuré?_

* * *

 **Nuit 98**

* * *

Pendant la nuit, pour une fois incroyablement calme, j'ai soudain entendu un hurlement.

Qui m'a glacé les entrailles, comme si mon instinct savait ce que mon esprit ignorait.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, mes sens étaient aux augets.

Le cri s'est éteint. D'un coup.

Je suis étrangement terrifié de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

 _Quelqu'un s'est fait tué?_

* * *

 **Jour 100**

* * *

 _Youpi_

Mon temps d'enfermement a atteint 3 chiffres.

Et aussi je remarque que le prince Halan semble aimé.

 _Je me demande pourquoi._

Et je décide de demander à L la raison.

«Tu l'as juste vu alors qu'il était inquiet pour sa fiancée»

 _Ouais mais bon, il avait l'air bien pourri-gâté quand même. Un peu trop._

 _Ca sent l'éducation permissive._

 _Mon frère m'a élevé mieux que ça._

* * *

 _Note de fin: Comment ça « est-ce que ça empire à chaque partie »?_

 _Heu…Spoilers?_


	3. Mis au Secret

**Disclaimer:** La série "Les Légendaires" est à Patrick Sobral

 **Genre:** Drama, Violence, Angst

 **Personnage:** Danaël

 **Note:** J'ai l'impression que les sous-entendus sont plus brutaux dans cette partie. Bon les enfants qui lisent, enfin les plus jeunes de mes lecteurs, ça parle d'une « vie » dans une prison. C'est pas rose et c'est assez sombre. Je ne dis rien explicitement, mais les sous-entendus sont présents.

 _Note 2: Ce chapitre est plus violent que les précédents. Sous-entendus très présents._

* * *

 **Mis au Secret**

* * *

 **Nuit 101**

* * *

Je me sens de plus en plus mal ces temps-ci, si seul et blessé.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à Saryn. A son regard avant que le dard ne fasse effet, à sa peur et à ses pleurs

« je ne veux pas mourir »

 _Je suis désolé._

 _Je suis désolé._

 _Je suis désole._

Je n'ai pas pu te sauver. J'ai échoué. Je t'ai abandonné. Je t'ai laissé mourir. Je..

 _Je..._

 _Je n'aurais pas du te laisser venir avec moi!_

 _C'est ma faute, ma faute, ma faute._

Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi mal, je n'ai jamais pleuré ainsi, seul et prostré.

Pour la femme si merveilleuse qui méritait de vivre.

 _Pour une vie qui n'aurait pas du s'arrêter si vite._

 _Pour une relation qui aurait pu exister entre nous._

 _Un bonheur fracassé avant même d'avoir commencé._

Je réalise combien je suis devenu fragile. Et que je ne peux rien faire contre ça. En quelques semaines, je me sens être devenu encore plus fatigué.

* * *

 **Jour 102**

* * *

« Hey Danaël, tu sais quoi?

– Quoi?

– J'ai été convoqué ce matin par le patron des lieux.

– Et?

– Ca fait presque 6 ans que je suis enfermé. La femme que j'avais... » Il fit des signes avec les doigts « ...enlevé...a eu trois enfants avec l'autre bâtard. Celui-ci a été décidé d'être bon prince avec moi, si tu me laisses passer l'expression. »

Je sens mon cœur se tordre _. Tristesse, jalousie_. Un cocktail amer qui me brûle la poitrine et la gorge. « Ils vont te faire sortir? Quand?

– A la fin de l'année. Avant dans le meilleur des cas.

– C'est...formidable. »

J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Je veux sortir moi-aussi. Je veux tellement sortir.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être libre.

Pour revoir mon pays.

Voyager à nouveau.

* * *

 **Jour 110.**

* * *

« D-20! »

Je croyais que c'était 20-D. Mais je prefère me taire. J'ai vite compris que faire le malin est une idée stupide.

 _Surtout avec les gardiens._

 _Surtout celui-là._

« Suis-moi » fit celui-ci. C _elui qui m'a déjà regardé d'un drôle d'air. Celui qui m'a touché les cheveux plus d'une fois. Qui m'a dit que j'étais mignon._

Le suivre? Mauvaise idée. Vu son gabarit et mon état, je ne pourrais pas me défendre s'il veut me passer à tabac.

 _Mais je n'ai pas le choix._

 _Si je me débats ou si je désobéis, je serais punis._

Il me pousse dans une pièce. Petite. Sans fenêtre. La pièce du trou.

La peur m'envahit. « Non. »

Cette parole m'échappe, alors que je recule, m'éloignant de la trappe.

 _Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça._

 _Je n'ai rien fait pour justifier cette punition._

« La ferme! » me dit le gardien « mains dans le dos! »

Je pense à fuir en courant mais ça ne servirait à rien. J'obéis, tremblant. Je ferme les yeux quand les mains touchent mes cheveux, frôlant ma nuque et qu'un pouce me caresse la joue.

« Non. » Ma voix se brise, légèrement, je sens mon cœur se tordre sous l'effet de la terreur.

Il sourit avec cruauté « Si tu es sage, je ne te laisserais que quelques heures là-dedans.

– Je n'ai rien fait. » Je sens que ma voix tremble, la peur me glaçant les entrailles.

Il eut un rire.

 _Froid, Sec, Cruel._

Une dernière caresse sur ma joue et il me jette dans ce trou. Le contact avec le sol est brutal. La poussière entre dans la bouche et mon nez et j'éternue d'un coup.

Je garde les yeux clos, refusant de les ouvrir, même si je sais que je vais y être forcé rapidement.

 _Pourquoi?_

 _Pourquoi?_

* * *

 ** _-_-_- Interlude-_-_-_**

 _Lionel sait que Danaël a été jeté au trou. Sans raison apparement, à ses yeux. Le pauvre gamin n'a pas du comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, il dout être terrorisé._

 _R. hausse les épaules « On lui parlerait demain, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre? »_

 _L. se mord la lèvre en repensant au parole de son voisin de gauche, qui a balancé cela au petit déjeuner._

 _Attendre et le réconforter oui._

 _Même s'ils ne pourront rien faire face aux dommages._

 _Face aux premières craquelures dans son esprit._

 _Pourquoi a-t-il été envoyé au trou?_

 _Pourquoi? Lionel le sait maintenant: Parce que quelqu'un qui le connaît va venir. Il a été jeté dans ce trou maudit pour être caché aux yeux de ces personnes. D'un en particulier: Le commandant, c'est le frère de Danaël d'après ce que le blond lui a dit. Il doit le chercher. Il ne doit pas savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Ou alors il ignore sa disparition?_

 _Lionel se mord la lèvre. Ca serait si facile de crier. De dire la vérité. De lui dire où est son frère. De lui dire qu'il est au trou, probablement déjà marqué._

 _Ce serait facile. Les gardiens n'auraient pas le temps de le faire taire._

 _Il regarde le soldat aux cheveux roux pousser le prisonnier (enveloppé dans une cape, impossible de dire de qui il s'agit) qu'il escortait vers les gardiens._

 _Il pourrait. Il pourrait sauver Danaël. Le sauver de ce gardien qui le regarde d'un drôle d'air, de certains prisonniers qui font de même._

 _Il pourrait. Mais il pense qu'il pourrait sortir bientôt._

 _Il pense à sa famille._

 _Il pense à son enfant, son enfant qu'il n'a jamais connu, son enfant dont il ne connaît pas le nom ou le genre._

 _Sa chance de sortir, de le voir._

 _« Désolé gamin. Je ne suis pas un héros » marmonne-t-il, retournant à sa tâche de balayage. Il avait le droit d'être égoïste après près de 6 ans d'emprisonnement._

* * *

 **Nuit 110**

* * *

J'ai froid.

Je suis frigorifié.

Enveloppé dans ma pitoyable couverture, je retiens mes larmes, je me sens si faible et stupide.

Un espace si étroit, si sombre.

J'ai cru étouffé plus d'une fois.

Et ces mains...

Son sourire cruel quand ils m'ont sortis.

Je ferme les yeux. Je veux sortir, je veux rentrer chez moi. Je veux sortir d'ici.

N'importe où mais ici.

 _Pardon Ikaël, je n'aurais jamais du partir, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser tomber, je n'aurais jamais du te dire tout ça. Je ne sais pas si tu me reverra un jour ou si tu me crois mort._

Je me rend compte à quel point j'aimerais sentir sa main m'ébouriffer les cheveux, et voir son sourire si rare mais si réconfortant.

Et ce moment si horrible.

Je dois penser à quelque chose d'heureux. A mon enfance, à Saryn, à mon frère...

* * *

 **Jour 111**

* * *

Il était là hier.

Mon frère était là.

Il aurait pu...si il avait su.

« Ce n'était pas possible de l'approcher. » Dit Lionel, piochant dans son assiette, l'air coupable. « Ils ne m'auraient pas laissé faire et m'auraient frappé avant que je n'ouvre la bouche ».

 _Si près._

 _Il aurait pu me sauver._

 _Il aurait pu me venir en aide._

« Je ne l'ai vu que de loin de toute façon. » Il reposa ses couverts « Et c'est pas dit qu'il m'aurait cru. »

 _Je me sens horriblement seul._

 _Et étrangement trahi._

 _J'ai envie de pleurer._

J'espère que je vais me retenir jusqu'à être seul.

Je suis fatigué, si fatigué.

* * *

 **Jour 125**

* * *

IL est là.

IL me regarde.

Ses commentaires me terrifient. Il se moque de moi, trouve mille et une raisons pour m'humilier en public.

Personne ne m'aurait jamais parlé comme ça avant, personne n'aurait jamais osé...sans conséquences de ma part.

Mais je ne peux rien faire. Si je me défend, je serais puni. Je n'ai aucun droit ici, exceptés ceux d'obéir et de me taire.

 _Je mange moins, je dors moins._

 _Je me sens fatigué, tellement fatigué._

« T'as maigri D, t'es malade? » Demanda un prisonnier, S si il se souvient bien.

. _...Je ne sais pas._

* * *

 **Jour 130.**

* * *

« Dis donc Blondie, on se connaît non? »

Je connais cette personne. Ce regard froid et mauvais. C'est un criminel que j'ai arrêté quand j'étais un faucon d'argent. Il est entouré de deux camarades de prison. Ses voisins de cellules. Eux je ne les connais pas par contre.

« On a un p'tit compte à régler tous les deux non? »

Je recule.

Je pourrais me défendre mais je suis si fatigué...Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire en temps normal.

Mais...LE garde nous regarde et je le sais, il n'interviendra pas.

 _A moins que je lui obéisse._

 _Je sais ce qu'il veut._

 _Et je ne céderais pas._

 _Jamais_.

Et je sais qu'IL me puniras si je me défend. Il dira que j'ai commencé et je serais jeté au trou pour trois jours.

Quand on coup de poing me cueille au visage, je sens le sang dans ma bouche, et je me rattrape de justesse pour ne pas tomber. J'entend des rires. Ses deux acolytes me maintiennent en me tordant les bras dans le dos.

« Alors Blondie, on fait moins le malin quand on est tout seul hein? »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré mais...

...j'ai l'impression que des heures se sont écoulées.

Un voile rouge tombe sur mes yeux.

 _Et c'est le noir._


	4. Not (at all) a Happy Life

**Disclaimer:** La série "Les Légendaires" est à Patrick Sobral

 **Genre:** Drama, Violence, Angst

 **Personnage:** Danaël

 **Note:** J'ai l'impression que les sous-entendus sont plus brutaux dans cette partie. Bon les enfants qui lisent, enfin les plus jeunes de mes lecteurs, ça parle d'une « vie » dans une prison. C'est pas rose et c'est assez sombre. Je ne dis rien explicitement, mais les sous-entendus sont présents.

 _Note 2: Ce chapitre est plus violent que les précédents. Sous-entendus très présents._

Note 3: De pire en pire. Pas pour les enfants. Sous-entendus encore plus présents.

* * *

Nuit ?

* * *

 _J'ai mal._

 _J'ai froid._

Je m'arrache douloureusement de l'inconscience, j'ai la tête qui tourne et un horrible goût de sang dans la bouche. Je meurs de soif, j'ai du mal à respirer, ma poitrine me fait mal à chaque inspiration. Mes jambes sont lourdes, mes bras sont engourdis. Mon visage me fait mal.

«Ils ne l'ont pas raté. Vu sont état je doute qu'il ait commencé cette bagarre de couloir.»

Je ne connais pas cette voix. Une odeur flotte dans l'air, odeur de plantes et de médicament. Mon esprit embrumé me souffle que je dois être à l'infirmerie.

 _Que s'est-il passé?_ J'ai un trou de mémoire.

Un gémissement m'échappe, une toux sèche me secoue, une douleur brûlante irradiant ma poitrine.

La voix retentit une fois encore «Ha? Il se réveille.

– Après deux jours, heureusement... » répliqua une autre voix, plus familière, même si je ne peux pas mettre un visage sur cette voix.

J'ouvre les yeux, et je vois un vieil homme au crâne dégarni, et au reste de cheveux grisonnants. Une main se pose sur mon front. Plus par réflèxe qu'autre chose, je me dégage.

«Bienvenue dans le monde des gens bien réveillés gamin.

– O...que...» Je n'arrive pas à aligner plusieurs mots. J'ai l'esprit complètement embrumé.

«Tu t'es fais passé à tabac par un groupe de prisonniers.» Il s'éloigne, plissant les yeux, versant quelque chose dans un verre «Tu as un poignet cassé, une jambe fracturée et plusieurs côtés fêlées.

– J'ai soigné ton nez qui avait prit cher aussi.» Signala l'autre personne qui était plus loin, hors de vue.

«..Combien...de temps?

– Deux jours, c'est la deuxième nuit là. Ta tête a frappé brutalement le sol. Tu as eu de la chance qu'un gardien soit passé par là.»

Les souvenirs me reviennent, embrumés. Il ne m'a pas aidé. Il a attendu que je prenne une violente correction pour ensuite arrêter ça.

 _Parce que je ne lui ai pas donné ce qu'il voulait._

«Évites de contrarier les autres prisonniers. Il faut mieux attendre et rester calme.»

 _Je n'ai rien fais._

 _Je me suis fais agresser._

Je me suis fait tabasser jusqu'à l'inconscience, en étant incapable de me défendre.

Personne n'ai venu me sauver, excepté quelqu'un qui a attendu que j'ai été bien amoché pour intervenir.

 _Je suis tout seul._

 _Personne ne viendra me sauver._

La boule dans la gorge grossit. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de me réveiller dans mon lit, chez moi, dans une auberge ou dans une tente d'un camps des faucons d'argent.

Je ne peux pas m'enfuir de ce cauchemar éveillé. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en sortir, pas tout seul en tout cas.

 _Je ne crois plus dans les dieux d'Alysia._

 _Mais j'espère..._

J'espère chaque jour un miracle, un miracle qui se sortirait de cet enfer.

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_- Interlude-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ikaël jette la lettre sur la table. Le sceau de l'union entre Sabledoray et Orchidia brisé sur l'enveloppe.

Disparu.

Son frère et la princesse avaient été attaqué par des criminels. Et la seconde avait été sauvée par des mercenaires qui l'avaient ramené à son fiancé. Mais de Danaël, aucune trace. L'ex-princesse, devenue reine entre-temps, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé.

 _Elle se rappelait qu'ils avaient été attaqué, l'auberge où ils se trouvaient avait été prises d'assaut par une bande de bandits._

 _Beaucoup de gens capturés avaient déjà été retrouvé ici et là. La promise du prince Halan avait été récupérée._

 _Mais Danaël, et quatre autres, n'avaient pas été retrouvés._

 _Les mercenaires avaient dit que la princesse était seule quand ils l'avaient tiré des griffes de ces criminels._

Ikaël savait qu'il n'y avait pas 36 solutions.

Soit il était mort, ce qui lui était inconcevable, il refusait de l'accepter ou de l'admettre.

Soit...l'autre solution était tout aussi horrible à imaginer. C'était atroce. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus. C'était extrêmement rare à Sabledoray. Et tout le monde connaissait le trafic d'esclaves autant que celui de monslaves, même si personne n'avait vraiment pu y mettre fin.

Et si son frère était là-bas, entre les mains de quelqu'un...

Il serra les poings. Il ne pourrait jamais le retrouver dans ce cas. Ceux qui «possédaient» des gens ne s'en vantait évidement pas.

Et certaines personnes n'étaient jamais retrouvés.

Certains « acheteurs » s'amusaient à faire combattre « leurs acquisitions » contre des monslaves, les traitant comme tels.

D'autres s'en servaient dans d'autres domaines...et l'un d'eux...

Et imaginer son petit frère dans un tel cauchemar était tout aussi atroce que de l'imaginer mort, car de tel traitements le détruiraient à la longues. Que ça soit comme «combattant» dans une arène, ou comme «jouet» ou «esclave» de quelqu'un...combien de temps avant que son esprit ne craque?

 _Je n'aurais pas du le laisser partir._

 _Je n'aurais pas du accepter qu'il s'en aille._

 _J'aurais du accepter de continuer et d'aller sauver la princesse. Je l'aurais ainsi ramené à son fiancé et mon frère n'aurait pas..._

Qu'aurait fait son père dans une telle situation ? _Il n'aurait pas laissé Danaël partir. Voilà ce qu'il aurait fait._ Lui avait encaissé le rejet, comme une gifle brutale, et avait gardé un visage fermé pour ne rien montrer de ses sentiments, pour ne pas montrer à quel point son cadet le blessait. Mais il l'avait laissé partir, fermé les yeux sur sa désertion. Sur le fait que son petit frère ne le comprenait pas, ne le comprendrait plus jamais.

Le regard du blond, froid et emplit de colère restait dans sa mémoire. _Sa silhouette et celle de Saryn disparaissant à travers les arbres._

Et puis plus de nouvelles. Saryn était morte et son frère avait disparu.

«Voilà ce que j'ai récolté...»

Il avait cependant entendu parlé du mariage. Et avait pensé que Danaël avait au moins accomplis la mission. Sauf que plus de nouvelles...jusqu'à cette lettre.

 _Tout ça..._

 _La mort de Saryn et de son père._

 _L'échec de la mission._

 _Les relations troublées avec Sabledoray pendant des semaines avant que le mariage n'ait finalement lieu._

 _Tout ça pour quoi?_

 _Pour perdre son frère. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il était devenu._

Quelque soit ce qui était arrivé à son cadet, soit il avait été tué, soit il était prisonnier...vendu à quelqu'un. Les deux possibilités lui retournaient le cœur, car il ne pourrait jamais savoir.

Se laissant tomber sur son siège, il se prit la tête dans les mains.

Il ne pouvait rien faire, sinon chercher des informations, ce qui serait de toute façon difficile.

 _Et l'idée de ne jamais savoir ce qui il lui était arrivé lui perçait le cœur._

* * *

Jour 141

J'ai quitté l'infirmerie et le gardien m'a ramené dans ma cellule. Me poussant dans la pièce sombre et poussiéreuse, il entra derrière moi et me caressa les cheveux (encore une fois). «Alors mon mignon, on se sent mieux?» Son souffle était brûlant contre mon oreille quand il me souffla «On a apprit à être un bon garçon bien obéissant? Ou je vais devoir te punir encore jusqu'à ce que tu change d'avis?»

Les yeux fermés, j'espère l'ignorer. J'espère ne pas le montrer. Mon cœur battant violemment dans ma poitrine. La boule dans ma gorge revint.

 _Ne pleures pas._

 _Ne pleures pas._

Ces mots que je me répétais perdaient peu à peu leurs sens à chaque fois que je me les ordonnais.

«Jamais.» Je maudis ma voix pour trembler comme ça. «Je ne te donnerais rien.»

 _Un rire._

 _Froid et Cruel._

«On verra Trésor.»

La porte claqua sèchement, me laissant seul. La peur me serrant le ventre. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul.

«C'est tout vu.»

J'ai aussitôt marqué les jours passés à l'infirmerie, espérant ne pas me tromper. Même d'un jour ou deux. Je ne veux pas perdre le compte du temps passé ici. Je ne veux pas voir passer les jours avec indifférence. Et hausser mollement les épaules quand on me demandera depuis quand je suis là.

Je ne veux pas que ça perde son importance. Je ne veux pas devenir comme les plus désespérés ici.

Je me sens toujours faible. Mes côtes et mon nez vont mieux, j'ai gardé une cicatrice sur la joue. Mon bras et ma jambe sont encore bandés mais je peux utiliser ces membres sans douleur.

La magie semble être usée dans les cas les plus graves. Ou pour des os cassés.

 _Je me sens si seul._

 _Si faible._

 _Si insignifiant._

* * *

Nuit 141

* * *

J'ai du mal à dormir, il fait particulièrement chaud et la fenêtre n'est qu'on trou avec des barreaux. L'air brûlant de Sabledoray enveloppe la prison comme une gangue. Je reste à fixer le plafond, plongé dans mes pensées.

Je pense au passé.

A Saryn. _Que j'ai entraîné à la mort. Que j'ai laissé venir avec moi...et elle est morte même pas une heure après. C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter qu'elle vienne, qu'elle m'accompagne._

 _Je n'aurais pas._...

Je ferme les yeux et j'essaie de penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

A Ikaël. _Que j'ai déçu, tellement déçu. Mon frère qui s'est occupé de moi tout seul alors que notre père venait de mourir, que j'avais seulement douze ans. Il me protégeait un peu trop et voulait me contrôler. Mais il tenait à moi. Je me souviens de son regard quand je suis partis, lui crachant tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ma douleur d'avoir vu le père de Sazyn mourir pesant sur mes épaules, la rage d'avoir échoué dans la mission. J'avais passé mes nerfs sur lui. Il avait peut-être ses tords mais je l'ai blessé. Autant que moi je l'étais._

Je m'en suis rendu compte.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire d'autre que penser au passé.

Sait-il seulement que j'ai disparu? Ou l'ignore-t-il? Je doute que les autorités de Sabledoray l'ait avertit que j'ai été jeté au secret.

Est-ce que la princesse lui a dit? Ou elle m'a rayé de son esprit? On ne s'est connu que pendant à peine 2 mois et j'étais sombre, incapable d'effacer la mort de Saryn de mon esprit.

Cette auberge. L'ambiance silencieuse. L'attaque. Les hurlement. La magie. Une étrange brume dans mon esprit (avait-je été drogué?). Le sac sur ma tête, les coups de pieds dans le ventre. La potion horriblement amère forcée dans ma bouche et le noir.

Mon réveil dans une «caserne» où on m'avait signifié mes «crimes» et après un passage à tabac pendant plusieurs jours, des soldats m'avaient traîné jusqu'à cette prison.

 _Un piège. Un guet-apens. Ils nous attendaient. Peut-être nous avaient-ils suivis pendant des jours pour préparer cela?_

Le regard de l'aubergiste, maintenant que j'y repense. Il m'a regardé un peu trop fixement. J'étais habitué à être regarder dans ce genre d'endroit, vu que les blonds aux yeux bleus y étaient plutôt rares. Même si ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'y avais pas pris garde. On était à la frontière entre Sabledoray et son voisin. Loin du palais royal. La princesse Jadina ne voulait pas camper.

Nous étions certains que personne ne la reconnaîtrais, et nous étions si prêt de la frontière, assez près pour se réfugier dans le pays voisin.

 _Nous pensions être en sécurité._

 _Nous avions tord._

* * *

Jour 150

* * *

Il fait toujours aussi chaud. Vu qu'on est en été, ce n'est pas étonnant.

Il fait presque étouffant. Plusieurs prisonniers se sont sentis mal, soit à cause d'une insolations, soit à cause de la chaleur.

Pas de sortie dans la cour depuis hier à cause de ça.

Nous restons dans nos cellules.

Je ne m'en plains pas tant que ça, au moins je ne le vois plus. Mais combien de temps avant qu'il ne trouve une raison pour s'en prendre à moi, pour obtenir ce qu'il veut?

Je ne sais pas et je suis sur le qui-vive trop souvent, mes nerfs sont à fleur de peau.

Je commence à maudire cette princesse. Dans quoi m'a-t-elle entraînée au juste? Parce que je suis allée à son secours, Saryn est morte.

Je secoua la tête: Non. _Ce n'est pas sa faute, elle m'a aussi sauvé. Elle a tué l'ombre liquide que Saryn était devenue. Je serais certainement mort sans elle._

Mais si elle avait été plus prudente...Elle ne se serait pas retrouvée dans cette situation. Elle ne se serait pas faite capturée. Elle aurait pu demander à se marier à Orichidia et voyager discrètement.

 _Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Darkhell avait des yeux partout. Elle avait manqué d'être kidnappée plusieurs fois après tout._

Je ne me serais pas disputé avec mon frère. Alghar ne serait pas mort et Saryn non plus. Je continuerait ma carrière prometteuse ou alors je voyagerais avec Saryn...Je serais certainement plus heureux. Sans cette fichue précieuse dans ma vie.

 _Ce n'est pas sa faute. Elle n'a jamais voulu ça, elle s'en voulait terriblement._

Je ne serais pas ici pendant qu'elle a la belle vie au palais. Je ne serais pas ici à subir des coups, des mots blessants, à me faire traiter plus bas que terre. A être humilié chaque jour. A n'avoir aucun espoir de sortir d'ici. A se demander chaque jour si le lendemain serait pire.

 _Ce n'est pas sa faute. Elle me croit certainement mort. Ou elle aurait prévenu Ikaël, elle aurait demandé au prince Halan de me faire sortir. Je ne serais pas toujours là si elle savait, non? Elle ne m'abandonnerait pas comme ça n'est-ce pas?_

Je grimaçais, secouant la tête. Je devais rester neutre, garder un point de vue parfaitement paisible. Je ne devais pas me laisser envahir par la rancœur. Même si j'avais besoin de blâmer quelqu'un.

 _Ce n'était pas le prince._

 _C'était le roi qui envoyait au secret._

Mais si je n'avais pas voyagé avec Jadina...ça ne serait pas arrivé. Elle aurait été ramenée et moi j'aurais eu la paix, si j'avais été loin d'elle. Elle ne m'a attiré que des problèmes.

Je serrais les dents, la colère brûlant dans mon ventre. «Si seulement j'avais laissé la petite princesse toute seule à Sabledoray. Ou si je l'avais ramené à ses parents.»

 _Je ne serais pas là._

 _Je ne serais pas regardé comme un morceau de chaire fraîche pas «lui»_

 _C'est de sa faute._

 _Elle m'a porté la poisse._

 _Elle a gâché ma vie._

 _J'aurais aimé ne jamais la rencontrer._

Je serrais les poings. J'avais beau penser que j'avais suivis mes opinion en la sauvant, je regrettais d'être resté avec elle. Je ne regrettais pas l'avoir sauvé mais...

Elle ne m'a attiré que des problèmes depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

«J'aurais du la laisser là, dans Orchidia, en sécurité»

* * *

Nuit 155

* * *

Il fait toujours aussi chaud. Je reste affalé sur mon «lit» en regardant le plafond, même si je le connais par cœur maintenant.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je garde le draps plié sous ma tête comme oreiller. J'attends que le sommeil me gagne. J'ai déjà fait des nuits blanches. Pas comme si être fatigué importait ici. On a rien à faire ou presque. C'est plus la chaleur qui nous assomme en ce moment.

Parfois ils nous font faire des choses bizarres, comme des cordages par exemple. Réparer des filets aussi. Ou faire le ménage.

 _Et encore, pas tous les jours._

J'aimerais toujours croire en un miracle, même si une part de moi à renoncer. Je sais que personne dans un futur proche ne va franchir les portes de la prison pour me sauver.

 _Mais je ne veux pas arrêter d'espérer._

 _J'ai peur de sombrer si je perds espoir._

Alors que je tente de trouver le sommeil pour la sixième fois, un cri brise le silence. Je me redresse d'un coup par réflexe, mon cœur battant soudainement plus vite.

Je crois percevoir des mots entre les cris.

 _Même si je ne les comprend pas, instinctivement je sais._

 _Instinctivement j'ai compris._

Je m'enroule dans mon draps, comme pour me protéger, me couvrir. Un goût désagréable me colle au palais, me soulève le cœur.

 _Un nouveau cri._

Je me terre sous ma faible couverture.

 _Un autre._

Je serre les dents, et je tente de ne pas trembler.

 _Un autre._

«...Pourquoi...»

Je me mords la lèvre inférieur jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang envahir ma bouche. Je voudrais tellement dormir et ne pas entendre ça, ne pas me demander si ça sera un jour mon tour. Ne pas sentir la peur à cette idée.

Une vicieuse petit voix, désespérée, en moi se demande si un jour prochain, ou une nuit à venir, ce sera moi qui criera comme ça.

Si ça pourrait être la nuit prochaine? Ou sous peu?

 _Non._

 _Ça n'arrivera pas._

 _Jamais._

Une petite part de voix; _presque enfantine, comme un souvenir de mon enfance, comme quand je me réveillais d'un cauchemar chez moi;_ se demande une fois de plus si mon grand frère viendra me sauver.

Je ferme les yeux, et, réalisant que je commence à craquer, je me mets à pleurer. Silencieusement.

 _Personne ne va venir me sauver._

 _Personne._


	5. Descente aux Enfers

**Disclaimer:** La série "Les Légendaires" est à Patrick Sobral

 **Genre:** Drama, Violence, Angst

 **Personnage:** Danaël

 **Note:** J'ai l'impression que les sous-entendus sont plus brutaux dans cette partie. Bon les enfants qui lisent, enfin les plus jeunes de mes lecteurs, ça parle d'une « vie » dans une prison. C'est pas rose et c'est assez sombre. Je ne dis rien explicitement, mais les sous-entendus sont présents.

 _Note 2: Ce chapitre est plus violent que les précédents. Sous-entendus très présents._

Note 3: De pire en pire. Pas pour les enfants. Sous-entendus encore plus présents.

A LIRE AVANT DE LIRE LE CHAPITRE.

Ce Chapitre est TRES violent, avec de nombreux sous-entendus de violences et d'abus physiques. Je demanderais aux plus jeunes lecteurs de sauter ce chapitre.

Ou de ne SURTOUT pas aller plus loin que l'interlude. (Et encore)

Je ne dis pas ça comme ça, je pense sincèrement que les moins de 14 ans doivent sauter ce chapitre.

* * *

Nuit ?

* * *

La température est plus supportable depuis quelques jours. Je dors un peu mieux, mais je fais des cauchemars presque chaque nuit. Je me réveille en sueur, et je me tourne dans mon lit dur pendant une longue heure avant de me rendormir.

J'ai mal à la tête, et au cœur.

Et j'entends des cris de plus en plus souvent.

Mais ces souvenirs me hantent. C'est si douloureux, ça me tord le cœur. Et je ne peux rien faire contre ça.

Le retour du corps de mon père, la mort de Saryn...

Encore et encore.

Mais chaque jour, il me parle, il me caresse le cheveux, il me chuchote des menaces à l'oreille. Je lui résiste encore mais cela devient dur, si dur, car je me sens si impuissant, si faible. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à le repousser, à lui dire non, à lui résister.

 _Combien de temps avant que sa patience ne disparaisse et qu'il ne prenne ce qu'il veut par la force?_

 _Combien de temps avant que je devienne sa chose? Son jouet?_

«Hey L» lança S, en s'appuyant sur son balais. «Combien de temps il te reste?

– Deux ou Trois mois. Environ.» répondit l'autre prisonnier, fermant le sac de sable qu'il venait de remplir «Les gardiens ont dit que dans deux jours, je pourrais envoyer une lettre à ma famille. Normalement ils ont déjà été mit au courant par une missive officielle. Je ne peux rien dire d'important. Mais je peux leurs donner des nouvelles...à condition de ne donner aucune informations. Sur nous les « mis au secrets ».

– Veinard» Railla R, jetant le chiffon humide dans le sceau. Il regarda la porte parfaitement huilée avec satisfaction. «Remarque...Tu reverra jamais celle que tu aimes...

-...Mais je reverrais ma famille, et surtout mon enfant.»

J'aimerais leurs dire ce que je ressens, la peur de ce gardien mais ils ne pourraient rien faire, ils ne peuvent rien faire pour m'aider ou me protéger.

Ils ne sont pas des gardiens. Ils sont des prisonniers, comme moi, soumis aux mêmes règles. Que pourraient-ils faire? Peut-être ont-ils vécu la même chose avant? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se dit de toute façon. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on raconte. Vu l'atroce humiliation que c'est. Je ne saurais même pas comment leurs dire cela. La honte me brûle la gorge.

IL ne m'a encore rien fait mais je me sens déjà tellement honteux.

Et puis Lionel va partir. _Que pourrait-il faire pour m'aider? Risquer sa liberté toute neuve pour moi?_

«Je suppose que tu dois rien dire au sujet des autres gens mis au secret ?

– Ouaip, sinon je vais être renvoyé en prison. Possiblement pire qu'ici.

– Pire? Tu veux dire les mines?

– Probablement. Et pour toute la vie cette fois.»

* * *

Jour 190

* * *

 _J'ai fais une terrible erreur._

Je n'aurais pas du le frapper. Je n'ai pas réfléchis. Je me suis défendu. C'était une provocation, des mots utilisés pour me faire réagir et je me suis fait stupidement avoir.

IL me traîne vers une pièce. Ce n'est pas celle du trou. C'est une autre.

«Retire ta chemise et à genoux.» La présence d'un autre gardien, resté silencieux jusque là me rassure sur le fait qu'il ne va pas franchir la limite cette fois.

J'obéis, malgré une terrible angoisse dans le ventre.

 _Un claquement._

 _Un fouet. Il tient un fouet dans sa main._

Je sens une sensation glacée dans mon ventre.

«C'est ta première fois, alors on va se limiter à 20.

– Normalement c'est 10 quand c'est la première fois.» signale son collègue, sans bouger de sa place cependant.

Mon tortionnaire répond, nonchalamment «Il a déjà été au trou et a été prit dans une bagarre avant.

– Ha, dans ce cas..» Il ne rajoute rien, observant la scène sans rien dire de plus.

Je sens mon cœur battre si violemment dans ma poitrine. J'ai peur, je suis si impuissant que je ne peux que attendre la douleur et cela me terrifie.

«Bien, bien mon petit D-20 on va jouer un petit jeu. Tu vas compter les coups et si tu te trompe, on recommence depuis le début, jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives.»

Je serre les dents. La haine se mêle à la peur en moi. Je le hais et je le crains. Je ne peux pas me défendre et je le déteste pour tout ce qu'il me fait.

«Bien sûr, nous escomptons que tu t'excuses également.»

 _Jamais._

 _Jamais._

Un claquement, une douleur vive et brûlante.

«Un.» Le mot m'échappe. malgré moi, presque par réflexe. Ma voix n'a pas vacillé, malgré la traînée de feu sur ma peau.

«Deux.» Je serre les poings. Juste 20 et ce sera fini. Juste 20 et je retournerais dans ta cellule. C'est ce que je me force à penser.

Au cinquième coup, je vacille.

Au dixième coup, un sanglot m'échappe, étouffant à moitié le «Dix.»

Au douzième coup, je manque de m'écrouler. Une envie de supplier est réprimée de justesse.

Au quinzième coup, j'ai des points de couleur devant les yeux. Ma voix se craquelle.

Au dix-septième coup, je n'arrive plus à retenir mes larmes. Et au lieu du nombre je gémis «Pardon, je suis désolé, je suis désolé».

A ma grande surprise, tout s'arrête et je sens une main me tapoter la tête. La douleur de mon dos est atroce, et j'ai la vue troublée par les larmes.

Mais la voix que je déteste me parvient «Tu vois D-20, quand tu es un bon garçon, ta punition est raccourcie.»

Je le hais.

Je le hais.

Je le hais.

Et je hais la petite voix en voix qui me dit que j'aurais du m'excuser plus tôt.

 _Je n'ai rien fais de mal._

 _Je n'ai rien fais de mal._

 _Je ne suis pas un criminel._

 _Je ne méritais pas ça._

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-Interlude-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jadina toussota, reposant son livre. Halan haussa un sourcil et se retourna «Tu as un problème?» Depuis leur mariage, trois semaines auparavant, la discussion venait bien plus facilement entre eux.

 _Vu les événements récents..._

 _...Elle avait eu un peu de rancœur, vu ce qui était arrivé._

Ayant décidé d'agir à leur rythme, sans forcer l'autre à quoique ce soit: ils étaient jeunes après tout, ils avaient le temps. Et la présence du Roi de Sabledoray...n'aidait pas à se décoincer. Il demandait littéralement un héritier.

 _Oui déjà._

Le prince envisageait de faire rénover le palais d'été de sa mère pour s'y installer avec sa jeune épouse.

 _Histoire d'être loin de son paternel et de la pression qu'il leurs mettait._

 _Et puis Jadina appréciait les fontaines et les plantes de toutes sortes._

Il la regarda tandis qu'elle se levait de son siège:«J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose.» déclara-t-elle, après avoir prit une grande inspiration. «A propos de mon sauvetage par ces bandits..» Les événements la troublaient toujours. Quelque chose ne lui semblait pas normal. On aurait dit que ces criminels savaient qui elles étaient. «J'aimerais que tu me dise...  
– Hum? Quoi donc? Tu sais presque tout non?

– Les mercenaires n'ont vraiment rien dit sur ce qui était arrivé...ou sur les circonstances de mon sauvetage. Ils ne m'ont pas beaucoup parlé en fait.» Elle n'osa pas continuer, hésitante, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. «Les autres qui avaient été capturé par ces bandits...ont-ils été retrouvés?» Elle se sentait toujours coupable, après tout...elle sentait que ces bandits en avaient en particulier après elle. «...ou personne ne sait rien sur eux?

– On en a retrouvé après...ils ont été presque tous retrouvés.» coupa-t-il «Enfin c'est ce qu'un capitaine des gardes m'a dit. Seul Cinq sont toujours portés disparu.» Il comprit à son regard ce qu'elle voulait savoir «Et non, ton _ami_...» il grinça des dents «...n'a pas été retrouvé.»

Elle jeta les yeux au ciel «Halan, ne sois pas ridicule. Danaël et moi n'avons voyagé ensemble que deux mois et demi environ, et il était un peu déprimé que la femme de sa vie était morte. Tu sais, la femme Faucon d'Argent, Saryn. Il n'y avait rien et il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Il était en deuil de toute façon. Et trop sérieux pour ça. Ne sois pas si dramatique.

– ...Je ne suis pas...

– Encore un peu et tu seras jaloux des serviteurs.» Elle eut un sourire railleur «Ho mais c'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai que des dames d'honneurs?» Elle haussa un sourcil suggestif. «Merci pour la confiance d'ailleurs.»

Halan rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de son père. Que c'était sa décision et que lui n'avait rien eu à y redire.

Sa femme eut un rictus «Franchement ton père devrait se décoincer. Même ma mère n'est pas aussi vieux jeu.»

Il ouvrit de grand yeux, faussement surpris «Quoi? Il y a PIRE que la reine Adeyrid?» Il posa une main sur son cœur, l'air horrifié «Je ne peux pas y croire. Je pensais que ma belle-mère était indétrônable à ce niveau.»

Elle lui flanqua un petit coup sur l'épaule «Soyons sérieux. Tu n'as aucune piste?

– Non. Ces bandits ont du se séparer en plusieurs bandes. Ton ami et les quatre autres devaient être avec ceux-là.

– Ha. Tu n'a aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver?»

Halan redevint sérieux, et se mordit la lèvre. «Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort. Les blonds aux yeux bleus sont trop rares dans ce pays.» Quelque chose passa dans son regard. «En temps que soldat, comme Faucon d'Argent, chevalier de Larbos, il était intouchable...mais là.»

Jadina eut un horrible pressentiment. «Tu veux dire...

– Trafic. Oui. Malheureusement. Mon grand-père et mon père, et leurs prédécesseurs, ont essayé d'endiguer cela pendant des années, mais ce marché noir existe toujours. Nous avons certainement un grand nombre d'arènes clandestines de monslaves aussi.

– Clandestines?

– Ce n'est pas...plus autorisé dans notre pays, c'est même vu comme un crime. Ma grand-mère a exigé cela. Mais tu sais, la garde ne peut pas avoir des yeux partout, malheureusement. Ce ne sont pas des surhommes et les gens malhonnêtes trouvent toujours des parades pour faire ce qu'ils veulent sous le nez de la loi sans se faire prendre.

– Et...le trafic? Ça ne concerne pas que les monslaves mais aussi les humains?»

Il était clair que la tournure de la conversation déplaisait profondément au prince «Oui. Certaines...» Il réfléchit au terme le plus correct à utiliser puis souffla «...personnes aiment faire combattre des humains contre des monslaves ou contre d'autres humains prisonniers.

– Mais il n'y a pas que ça n'est-ce pas?»

 _A son regard, elle avait comprit._

 _A son regard, elle savait._

 _L'éclat d'horreur dans ses pupilles était révélateur._

«Non. C'est...parfois ...pire.» il grimaça «Si ton ami est tombé là-dedans, le retrouver sera difficile, voir quasi-impossible. Ceux qui prennent part à ce petit trafic ne le crie pas sur les toits, tu t'en doute. Et vu l'argent qu'ils versent là-dedans, ils ne prennent aucun risque de perdre leurs...acquisitions. Et vu le physique du...chevalier Danaël, il aura probablement été acheté une petite fortune. Le retrouver sera très difficile.»

Jadina baissa les yeux, la main toujours posée sur le poignet de son époux. Elle prit une grande inspiration «Ne peux-tu rien faire?» Il connaissait sûrement assez son pays pour trouver une tactique pour retrouver son ami.

Elle savait que son mari était assez retord pour trouver une solution à tous les problèmes.

 _Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que c'était de sa faute._

 _Uniquement de la sienne._

 _Elle sentait confusément que ces criminels la cherchaient elle. La voulaient elle. Voulaient-ils la remettre à son désormais beau-père en échange d'une rançon?_

Il réfléchit «Mon père n'aimerait pas que je gaspille mes ressources...» Il posa sa main libre que celle de sa femme et serra les doigts de la princesse entre les siens «Mais il n'est pas obligé de savoir tout ce que je fais de mon argent. Je suis un adulte, il est vieux, je n'ai plus de comptes à lui rendre. J'ai des espions à mes ordres, qui ne me trahiront pas, même à mon propre père.» Il grimaça en se souvenant que la meilleure d'entre eux était morte. Mais il en avait d'autres, tout aussi efficaces. «Je peux trouver une solution. Je sais qui je vais envoyé.»

Quelqu'un qui était bien placé pour connaître un peu très tout du trafic.

 _Un ancien monslave._

 _Libéré par son seul talent._

«Il s'appelle Samaël»

* * *

Jour 195

* * *

Je vais arrêter de compter les jours. Çà ne sert à rien. A quoi bon garder un point de repère? Les semaines et les mois passent et rien n'arrive de bon. Je suis toujours là, à subir une punition pour ce que je n'ai pas commis.

A quoi bon compter le temps qui passe...je suis là pour toujours, je ne sortirais jamais d'ici. Personne ne viendra me sauver.

195 jours, et rien ne s'est passé. Alors...j'arrêterais de compter à 200. Pour avoir un chiffre rond.

Personne n'est venu me sauver. Ikaël doit me croire mort...ou alors il ne sait rien parce que la petite princesse ne lui a rien dit et il me croit sur les routes.

Lionel sort dans trois semaines. Je serais bientôt seul. R et S sont sympathiques mais plus distants que L.

Mon dos me fait encore tellement mal, cette brute n'y ait pas allé de main morte.

Je me rend compte que je pleure de plus en plus souvent. Que je mange moins. Que je dors peu et que je suis de plus en plus faible.

Je sais qu'il va bientôt prendre ce qu'il veut. Par la force si je tente de me débattre. Il est de moins en moins patient. Et je ne pourrais rien faire pour me protéger. Il a dit que je serais bientôt à lui.

 _Jamais._

 _Jamais._

 _Plutôt mourir._

* * *

Nuit ?

* * *

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je suis recroquevillé sur moi-même. Mes mèches claires me collent à la peau.

J'ai froid et chaud à la fois. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de trembler.

J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche, celle-ci étant atrocement sèche.

J'ai mal au ventre et au cœur. J'ai l'impression que ma peau est glacée. Je me sens mal, je me sens dégoûté, je me sens faible et ma tête tourne.

Un haut-le-cœur me fait sursauter et je recrache de la bile, ma gorge me brûlant, irritée.

La fraîcheur de la nuit passe par la fenêtre, simple trou avec des barreaux. Mais je ne bouge pas, chaque mouvement me fait mal.

J'ai la nausée, je me sens étourdis.

 _Si impure..._

Ces mots clignotent devant mes yeux, me faisant me sentir horrible. Mes dents claquent, sans que le puisse les en empêcher. J'ai l'impression que mes cris retentissent encore dans ma cellule.

Je lève une main tremblante pour la poser sur mon visage humide et brûlant. Mes cheveux collent à la peau, celle-ci doit être bien plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

 _«Personne ne viendra te sauver.»_

 _«Personne ne veut de toi.»_

 _«Qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme toi?»_

 _« Tu ne manques à personne dehors. »_

Ces paroles résonnaient encore dans mon esprit brumeux, j'ai du mal à réfléchir, à penser, à réaliser ce qu'il se passe, ce qui vient de se passer.

 _Froid._

 _Douleur._

 _Dégoût._

Je roule sur le côté et je me laisse tomber au sol, étouffant un sanglot de douleur, avant de me traîner vers le sceau vide. Un haut-le-cœur me frappe à nouveau et je le laisse me submerger, épuisé et malade, grelottant d'un sentiment que j'ai du mal à définir.

Je roule sur le dos, restant en contact avec le sol froid. Un brouillard reste sur mes yeux, je respire à petits coups. Mon esprit est recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les images reviennent encore et encore.

Je me sens tellement malade. Des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues, je me sens mal, si mal, si fatigué.

 _J'aimerais être encore un enfant, un enfant jouant avec Saryn dans le jardin et attendant que papa et Ikaël reviennent de mission._

 _J'aimerais être encore un faucon d'argent, montant la garde et taquinant mon grand frère ou sentant une stupide joie infantile m'envahir quand il me sourit ou que je vois qu'il est fier de moi._

Un sanglot me ne peux plus m'arrêter, je me recroqueville sur moi-même, comme pour me protéger. Je sens mon esprit se fendre, je me sens immonde, je me sens...

 _J'aimerais être mort avec Saryn._


	6. L'enfer Vivant

**Disclaimer:** La série "Les Légendaires" est à Patrick Sobral

 **Genre:** Drama, Violence, Angst

 **Personnage:** Danaël

 **Note:** J'ai l'impression que les sous-entendus sont plus brutaux dans cette partie. Bon les enfants qui lisent, enfin les plus jeunes de mes lecteurs, ça parle d'une « vie » dans une prison. C'est pas rose et c'est assez sombre. Je ne dis rien explicitement, mais les sous-entendus sont présents.

 _Note 2: Ce chapitre est plus violent que les précédents. Sous-entendus très présents._

Note 3: De pire en pire. Pas pour les enfants. Sous-entendus encore plus présents.

 _Ce chapitre est encore assez dur, mais bien moins que le précédent._

 _Sous-entendus assez durs._

* * *

Jour?

* * *

La nourriture a du mal à passer. Même mâcher semble être une torture. Je triture les aliments de ma fourchette, le ventre noué. Un sentiment de honte colle à ma peau, mêlé de la certitude que tout le monde sait. Chaque fois que quelqu'un me regarde, je suis persuadé qu'ils ont compris ce que j'avais subis. Qu'ils savent à quel point je suis sale et indigne. Je me sens encore plus dénudé, malgré mes vêtements.

 _Au secours._

 _Que quelqu'un me sauve._

J'ai envie de pleurer à chaque fois que je pense à la nuit précédente. Et la seule idée d'être à nouveau seul dans ma cellule me terrifie, puisque je serais alors à sa merci une nouvelle fois.

 _Et personne ne peut me protéger._

 _Personne ne va m'aider._

Les autres gardiens jouent à ceux qui ne voit rien. Ils ne lèveront pas le petit doigt pour moi. Ils ne me protégeront pas. Ils pourraient même avoir envie de s'amuser eux aussi pour certains.

 _Je ne sais pas..._

 _Je veux rentrer chez moi._

 _Je ne veux plus vivre ça._

* * *

Nuit?

* * *

Cinq.

Ce chiffre me saute à l'esprit. A peine la porte de la cellule s'est-elle refermée sur le rire cruel de mon tortionnaire que je ne peux m'empêcher de compter. Alors que je m'étais forcé à arrêter. La nuit derrière. Et la nuit d'avant. A chaque fois une voix en moi me dit de ne PAS compter mais quelque chose d'autre en moi compte quand même.

Cinq.

Depuis la première fois. J'ai arrêté de compter les jours et les nuits alors je ne sais pas quand il a commencé. Je sais juste que c'est la cinquième fois. Il ne vient pas chaque nuit. Mais il vient à fréquence irrégulière, si bien que je passe des heures à attendre, le cœur tordu par l'angoisse et la peur. Pleurant presque de soulagement quand je comprenait qu'il ne viendrait pas cette fois. Pleurant de désespoir quand le cliquetis de la serrure parvenait à mes oreilles.

Depuis qu'il a commencé, prenant ce qu'il désirait par la force, riant de mes supplications et de mes larmes. Je me sens si faible et humilié, à avoir peur de lui, à me sentir si impuissant.

Cinq.

Je me hais. Je le hais. Je hais chaque gardien de cette prison, je hais le roi. La rancœur envers la princesse enfle. Si seulement je l'avais planté là toute seule. Si seulement j'étais partis de mon côté. Si seulement...je m'étais contenté de la sauver au lieu de vouloir former un groupe avec une princesse en fuite.

 _Moi et ma bêtise.._

Cinq.

Je ne subirais pas «ça» si je l'avais laissé faire ce qu'elle voulait, si je l'avais juste secouru avant de la laisser seule, ou au moins en sécurité. Là je paris qu'elle m'a rayé de son esprit, trop occupé à s'amuser en temps que belle-fille du roi, en temps que femme du prince. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle aura bientôt un enfant?

 _J'aurais du la ramener chez ses parents et basta._

Au moins j'aurais été vu comme un sauveur, pas comme un kidnappeur. Et elle serait allée dire de vive voix à son arrogant de fiancé que elle ne voulait pas se marier.

Au lieu de ça, j'ai été un imbécile fini qui n'a pas pensé que partir avec une princesse en fuite serait vu comme un enlèvement par beaucoup de gens.

Cinq

Çà ne sait que cinq fois et je prie chaque jour et chaque nuit pour qu'il me laisse en paix. Je prie pour être plutôt jeté au trou que subir ça, encore et encore. Surtout que je ne sais pas quand il vient et quand il ne vient pas.

 _Cinq fois._

 _Seulement._

 _Quand je suis là pour la vie._

 _Ça fera combien de fois dans ce cas?_

* * *

-_-_-_-_Interlude-_-_-_-_

Samaël grogna. Cette cape, bien que légère, lui tenait encore bien chaud. Il avait une mission et devait l'accomplir. Il regarda le bracelet royal à son poignet droit, signifiant qu'il travaillait pour le prince Halan, qu'il était au service de la famille royale. Personne ne pouvait le capturer, vendre ou le blesser sans conséquence, voilà ce que signifiait ce bracelet argenté gravé de symboles.

Bref, grâce à ce petit bijou, il était intouchable, monslave ou pas. Personne n'avait le droit de l'emprisonner ou de lui remettre des chaînes. Il était libre, et travaillait pour le futur monarque du pays. Comme n'importe quelle personne libre dans ce pays.

«Retrouvez un blond aux yeux bleus dans le trafic secret de Sabledoray. Il en a de bonnes le patron.» grommela-t-il. «Autant chercher une aiguille dans un grenier plein de foin.»

 _Il savait à quel point ce genre de recherches était ardue._

Mais il lui devait beaucoup. Quand Samaël avait été libéré, réussissant à prendre Gryf avec lui (le jaguarian avait été mis dans la balance du pari, la liberté pour eux deux, quand il avait décidé d'affronter «cette monslave», et il avait gagné). Leur ancien dresseur, l'air terriblement amer mais ne pouvant rien face aux règles, avait signé leur libération loyalement gagné. Samaël avait cependant accepté de finir la «saison», moyennant salaire, afin de pouvoir se lancer dans la vie avec un peu d'argent en poche. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur «cage», ils n'avaient jamais revu leur ancien maître. Et il ne leurs manquait pas de toute façon.

Pendant un moment, Samaël avait pensé à son «petit frère», à le ramener dans les montagnes d'où il venait et essayer de trouver la cité perdu et légendaires des Jaguarians. Après tout le roux avait sûrement une famille non? Mais il avait pensé que c'était illusoire. Ils étaient trop jeunes, seulement des enfants, même combattants, et des trafiquants pourraient les capturer et les vendre une nouvelle fois, faisant disparaître les preuves de leur libération.

 _C'était trop dangereux pour eux, pour le moment._

Ils avaient donc voyagé, cherchant un havre de paix pour grandir en sécurité. Sans être forcé de se battre sans cesse. Ils avaient croisé le prince Halan peu après être entré à Sabledoray. Gryf était malade et ils n'avaient pas d'argent pour acheter des médicaments. Ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour trouver du travail et Samaël dormait à peine, craignant qu'ils soient capturés, encore et encore.

 _Il protégeait leur deux certificats de libération comme si c'était les plus précieuses des pierres précieuses. Pour des raisons évidentes._

Halan les avait prit sous son aile. Et le plus vieux était alors devenu un de ses gardes du corps. Gryf s'amusait à voyager dans le pays, protégé par son statut de servant du prince. Personne n'oserait toucher à un poil du jaguarian roux du futur roi, et il avait pu découvrir de nombreuses choses, apprenant en même temps à se battre sans la pression des combats sur les épaules.

Ils s'étaient fait des amis et ils avaient formé un groupe de «justiciers».

Désormais tous les deux adultes, ils ne vivaient plus ensemble mais le roux rendait souvent visite à son frère de cœur, le seul qu'il ait jamais connu d'aussi loin que sa mémoire le portait.

«On sait à quoi il ressemble au moins?» demanda une voix derrière Samaël.

Le félin avait insisté pour l'accompagner dans sa quête, laissant son petit «groupe» (de héros, composé, en plus de sa personne, de deux elfes nommées Shimy et Solaris, ainsi que d'un frère et d'une sœur nommés Razzia et Sheyla) dans une auberge en bord de mer. Halan laissait le jeune fauve parcourir le monde, profiter de sa jeunesse.

Samaël préférait rester dans l'ombre du prince, pour le protéger et l'aider contre son père un peu trop manipulateur. Autant par gratitude que parce qu'il y était totalement accepté.

Le mutant hocha la tête. «Hum...Plus ou moins.» il sortit une feuille où était dessiné un portrait, le tendant à son frère de cœur. «Regarde, c'est lui, il a été capturé par des criminels y a presque un an maintenant. Enfin plus ou moins 250 jours, ce qui revient presque au même. Presque tous ceux capturés ce jour là ont été retrouvés, sauf lui, et quatre autres. Le prince est persuadé qu'il a fini dans un marché d'esclaves. Pour soulager l'esprit de sa femme qui s'en fait pour son ami, il m'a lancé sur une recherche.»

Celui-ci regarda le dessin parfaitement fidèle et impeccablement réalisé «Ha ouais. Je préfère les filles mais je pige pourquoi des gens seraient près à pager une fortune pour l'avoir. Surtout dans ce pays-là.

– Comme les dresseurs de monslaves seraient prêts à payer cher pour t'avoir.» Railla Samaël, rejetant une mèche derrière son oreille. «N'est-ce pas?

– Ha assez juste.» ricana Gryf, faisant miroiter le bracelet du prince Halan au soleil «Pas de chance, je suis libre et sous la protection du futur roi. Officiellement, parce que officieusement je vais ce que je veux.»

Samaël gloussa «Et j'ai les moyens de faire parler les personnes concernées. On va commencer par reconstituer ce qui s'est passé, et aller dans l'auberge en question.

– Juste, ne tue personne cette fois.» Rappela le jaguarian «Le prince déteste quand tu lui donne encore plus de paperasse à remplir... Et le sang dans les cheveux, c'est une plaie à enlever.

– Pas sans raison. Ne t'en fais pas.» Il s'immobilisa, respirant l'air chaud de la plaine où ils étaient, regardant la ville à l'horizon, où ils seraient avant le coucher du soleil «Faudrait commencer par retrouver les criminels en question. Enfin ceux qui ont pas été arrêtés. L'auberge en question est dans ce bled là-bas.»

Gryf siffla «Comme par hasard, ces bandits ont attaqué l'auberge où dormait la princesse?

– Ouais c'est certainement pas un hasard. Ils ont du la repérer quand elle voyageait avec le chevalier et ont sauté sur l'occasion.» Samaël se gratta la tête «Et je trouve qu'il y a un truc pas net du tout dans cette histoire. Halan pense ça aussi...

– Comme le fait que cette histoire sent l'embrouille?

– Hum. Comment les mercenaires savaient dans quel groupe était la princesse par exemple? Me dis pas que ces bandits, ayant la futur femme de Halan sous la main, n'ont pas mit une protection maximale autour d'elle, avec la rançon qu'elle leurs aurait fait gagner? J »ai l'impression qu'elle a été sauvée trop facilement.

– Bah tu sais, mon groupe, on est que cinq et on bat des grandes bandes de sales types. Sans trop de mal d'ailleurs.

– Le fait que vous ayez DEUX elfes élémentaires doit jouer. Ça facilite les choses je suppose.

-Sans aucun doute.» admit Gryf, croisant es bras derrière la tête. «Solaris est sacrément violente quand elle est en rogne. Je me demande comment Regen la supporte...

– L'amour.

– Ouais, t'as raison.»

Samaël plissa les yeux «Bon...J'aurais bien aimé parler avec un de ces mercenaires mais ils semblent s'être volatilisés. Raison pour laquelle je commence avec le patron de l'auberge.»

* * *

Jour?

* * *

Lionel est partit. Ce matin. A l'aube. Avant que le soleil ne se lève. Avant que les prisonniers ne soient envoyés au réfectoire (pour ceux qui ont le droit et qui ne sont pas à l'isolement car trop dangereux). Ses »amis » ont pu lui dire au revoir la veille, au dîner. Soit moi, R et S, dont je connais toujours pas les noms ou les 'crimes'...peut-être que je devrais leurs demander maintenant qu'on se connaît bien?

Pour le moment, je tâche de sourire à Lionel et le féliciter pour sa libération, pour ses retrouvailles avec sa famille, avec l'enfant qu'il va enfin connaître. Il sait que c'est un garçon qui s'appelle Léo.

 _La joie dans ses yeux quand il l'a lu dans cette lettre...je m'en souviens encore._

Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit à propos du garde. J'aurais aimé lui expliquer mais la honte me bloquait la gorge et qu'aurait-il pu faire de toute façon? Il ne parlera pas une fois sortie d'ici, car le risque d'être puni pour ça est trop grand. Même s'il parle, on ne sera pas libéré et lui sera envoyé aux mines pour travailler pour toute la vie cette fois, sans possibilité de remise de peine.

Il allait sortir. Devais-je lui jeter ça à la figure alors qu'il avait enfin la possibilité d'être heureux et libre, loin de cet enfer?

 _Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça...je n'en vaut pas la peine, n'est-ce pas?_

«Courage Dan, je suis sûr que le prince te graciera un jour. Quand il sera roi. Quand il saura pour les prisonniers mis au secret.» Fit-il, avec une tape dans le dos, en guise d'au-revoir. «Je suis sûr que tu ne passeras pas ta vie ici, tu sortiras comme moi.»

Je retiens mes larmes, me sentant si faible et stupide, si impuissant et fragile. Je veux appeler à l'aide mais je sais que personne ne viendra me sauver.

Jamais.

* * *

Nuit?

* * *

Dix.

Je regarde le mur. Ça fait combien de temps que ça a commencé?

 _Je ne sais pas._

 _Je sais juste que ça fait dix fois._

 _Je sais juste que ce monstre ne vient pas chaque nuit._

Je dors mal, mes nerfs torturés par l'angoisse de l'attente, chaque soir. Appréhendant le cliquetis de la serrure, espérant le silence, priant pour ne pas entendre les pas stopper devant sa porte, et refouler le soulagement quand les cris lui prouvaient que ce ne serait pas pour lui cette nuit. Mêlé de pitié pour celui qui subissait ça.

 _Pardon Ikaël. Pardon, pardon..._

Je ne sais pas si tu sais que j'ai disparu, si tu sais que j'ai été capturé par des «bandits», si tu penses que je suis mort ou réduit en esclavage quelque part...ou si tu ne sais rien et que tu penses que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

Qu'est-ce qui est le pire? Ne pas savoir, me croire mort, me croire réduit au pire ou croire que je l'ai rayé de ma vie? Je ne sais pas...mieux vaut qu'il pense que je ne veux plus le voir je suppose.

Pardon grand frère, je te blesse, même en étant enfermé ici. Je suis pitoyable. Je suis un ingrat qui n'a jamais vu les efforts que tu faisais pour moi depuis la mort de papa. Je connaissais ta personnalité et je n'ai jamais vu que ta sévérité et ce qui semblait être une absence de compassion à mon égard.

 _«S'il te plaît sois prudent»_

Je suis un imbécile. J'ai entraîne Saryn dans mes bêtises. Et ça lui a coûté la vie. Ikaël souffrait déjà de l'échec de la mission, de la culpabilité de n'avoir pas pu sauver la princesse doublé à la mort de son ami...du père de Saryn, et voilà que je lui crache ma rancœur au visage et que je le laisse tomber. Et il a du apprendre la mort de Saryn par une missive que je lui ai envoyé.

 _En plus d'être insensible, j'ai été un lâche._

 _Je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant à ce qu'il ressentait._

Et je suis pitoyable, parce que, là tout de suite, je donnerais tout pour qu'il ouvre la porte et vienne le protéger, me ramener à la maison...

* * *

Jour ?

* * *

«...Alors c'est quoi vos noms?»

A ma grande surprise, c'est S qui lance la discussion.

«Moi c'est Sanae.» Il sourit, rejetant une mèche d'un rouge presque noir derrière son épaule, sa peau est burinée par le soleil et ses yeux d'un vert feuillage sont calmes. Il est très androgyne et on le prendrait presque pour une femme «Et vous?»

J'ouvre la bouche «Danaël»

R répond à son tour «Rekor» Il se gratta la tête, écartant sa franche noire de devant ses yeux «Ouais c'est un nom bizarre mais c'est mes parents qui ont choisi, pas moi.» il croise les bras. «Ils ont fait un mix de leurs noms: Leika et Regor»

Sanae sourit légèrement «ça a l'mérite d'être original au moins. Et vous êtes là pour quoi?

– Sordide, j'étais un serviteur d'une noble, marié à un petit neveu du roi. J'ai mis sa femme enceinte, alors qu'il était impuissant...vous devinez la suite? Perpétuité au Secret. Et vous?

– J'ai cogné un cousin du prince qui m'avait...» Il sembla réfléchir «...manqué de respect. Et je l'ai insulté. Devant tout le monde.» il eut un rictus «Et quand je dis frapper, je veux dire un coup de genou là où ça fait TRES mal.» il leva les mains au ciel. «Insulte à la famille royale, atteinte à son honneur. Perpétuité au secret.»

Rekor éclata de rire et je souris légèrement, mal à l'aise. Enfermé pour si peu?

Les deux se tournent vers moi «Et toi Danaël?» demande Sanae, haussant un sourcil.

Je déglutis et dis «Je suis accusé d'avoir kidnappé la princesse Jadina. Alors qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier et qu'elle voulait parcourir le monde.

– Alors t'as insulté le prince et le roi l'a mal prit je suppose.

– Perpétuité avec nous alors. Et encore, y a N, lui il a tué un cousin d'un cousin du roi.»

Je me sens stupidement mieux à comprendre que ces deux là ne sont pas des tueurs, qu'ils ont été, comme moi, injustement emprisonnés. Et, regardant Sanae qui semble indifférent à beaucoup de chose...je me demande s'il subit la même chose que moi.

* * *

Nuit ?

* * *

Douze.

...

 _J'ai ai assez._

Peut-être que si j'étais plus obéissant, j'aurais moins mal?

 _Peut-être que je devrais être ce qu'il veut.._.Un bon garçon...

 _Non._

 _NON._

Je ne peux pas me rendre. Je ne suis pas une possession.

 _Je ne suis pas un jouet._

 _Je ne veux pas..._

 _Je dois résister._

 _Je dois résister._

Une larme coule sur ma joue.

Un sanglot me bloque la gorge.

 _Plutôt mourir qu'être sa chose._


	7. En Parallèle 1: Halan et Jadina

**Disclaimer:** La série "Les Légendaires" est à Patrick Sobral

 **Genre:** Drama, Violence, Angst

 **Personnage:** Danaël

 **Note:** J'ai l'impression que les sous-entendus sont plus brutaux dans cette partie. Bon les enfants qui lisent, enfin les plus jeunes de mes lecteurs, ça parle d'une « vie » dans une prison. C'est pas rose et c'est assez sombre. Je ne dis rien explicitement, mais les sous-entendus sont présents.

 _Que se passait-il du côté de Halan et Jadina, pendant ce temps?_

 _Petits tranches de vie en parallèle sur les autres personnages de cet univers;_  
 _– D'abord Halan et Jadina (+ Samaël)_

 _Histoire de faire une petite pause dans le « torturons Danaël »_

* * *

Jadina regarda les portraits de famille. « tu as la couleur de cheveux, et d'yeux, de ton père mais tu ressembles plus à ta mère au niveau du visage.  
– Humhum.  
– Non c'est vrai tu as l'air moins sévère que lui. Tes traits sont plus doux...  
– Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser pousser la barbe si ça peut te rassurer.  
– Parfait. »

* * *

Jadina changea de coiffure ce matin-là. Et demanda à son mari « Halan, qu'en penses-tu?  
– Cela te va bien!  
– C'est vrai? »  
Le prince eut un sourire à la fois taquin et moqueur « oui ça te donne un air très mature »  
Jadina grogna et défit sa coiffure « d'accord... j'ai l'air vieille.  
– JE N'AI PAS DIT CA »

* * *

« Pourquoi tu me taquines tout le temps?  
– Parce que tu es mignonne quand tu rougis ou que tu es en colère » répondit Halan du tac au tac.  
Jadina sentit ses joues devenir encore plus écarlate « Et toi tu es pénible quand tu es brutalement honnête. »

* * *

Jadina regarda son mari qui lisait un livre « tu ne décroche pas de ce bouquin.  
– Humhum.  
– Il doit être passionnant.  
– Non il est incroyablement barbant. »  
Haussement de sourcils de la princesse.  
« Alors pourquoi le lis-tu? »

* * *

Jadina referma le livre qu'elle lisait. Samaël, derrière elle eut un rictus amusé « Vous arrivez à lui faire faire tout ce que vous voulez.  
– C'est parce que je connais son point faible. »  
Haussement de sourcil du mutant. « Je parie que vous n'en savez rien en fait.  
– Sa faiblesse c'est qu'il croit que je la connais. Avantage de le connaître depuis des années »  
Sourire moqueur de l'ancien monslave « Bien joué ».

* * *

Halan regarda la lettre.  
Il soupira.  
Et la jeta au feu.  
Jadina releva le nez de l'ouvrage de magie qu'elle lisait « Laisses moi deviner « à quand un héritier? » ou « revenez au palais? » quelque chose comme ça? »  
Son époux grogna « Les deux.  
– Il n'a pas comprit au bout de dix refus de revenir?  
– Mon père est têtu. Et pour l'héritier ou l'héritière...je lui dit qu'on ne peut presser la nature...  
– Ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'ordonne que l'enfant na naître plus vite...  
– Parfait...QUOI? »  
Voyant le prince s'étaler par terre en tentant de se relever d'un bond, Jadina éclata de rire.

* * *

Samaël releva le livre qu'il avait sur le nez. « En recherche de noms?  
– Oui.  
– Vous trouvez?  
– Non. il faut un nom qui plaise à la fois au peuple de Sabledoray mais aussi à celui de Orchidia. »  
Le mutant reposa le bouquin « Un nom de pierre précieuse?  
– ...ou pas. »  
L'ancien monslave haussa les épaules « au cas où prévoyez deux noms de garçons et deux de filles. On sait jamais que vous ayez des jumeaux. »

* * *

« Ambre, Iris, Lazul, Opale... » marmonnait Halan en faisant les cent pas devant sa femme qui semblait s'en amuser beaucoup.  
Jadina leva une main « J'aime bien Ambre. »  
Samaël en prit note, depuis l'appuis de fenêtre où il était assit.  
« Azul? Je suis partit du Lapis-Lazuli.  
– Pas mal. »  
Nouvelle prise de note.  
« Corail, Grenat...  
– Ne te forces pas à trouver des noms de pierres précieuses parce que j'ai un nom issue de « Jade » hein. »

* * *

Halan marchait en lisant ses papiers, un dossier calée sous la bras.

Samaël anticipa et ouvrit la porte, s'écartant pour empêcher le jeune prince de se cogner.

« Merci Samaël! » fit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il lisait.

* * *

Halan regarda le jeune noble face à lui, et haussa un sourcil. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire moqueur.  
« Samaël! »  
Le mutant sembla surgir de nul part et attrapa le bras de l'aristocrate d'où tombèrent plusieurs cartes.  
« Tricher face au futur roi? tss tss »

* * *

Halan se tourna vers son principal garde du corps « Samaël, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main?  
– Je ne vais pas me couper la main pour vous, boss. » répliqua le mutant sans cesser de jouer avec le petit pic de roche qu'il avait fabriqué.  
Le prince haussa un sourcil « Très drôle. »

* * *

Halan regarda l'amoncellement d'invitations pour le bal dans le palais d'été.  
« Samaël? Est-ce que la sécurité est optimale? » demanda-t-il, se tournant vers l'appui de fenêtre où son garde du corps était allongé, la carte du palais etalée sur la tête.  
« ...En cours d'analyse boss.  
– Tu es en train de t'endormir.  
– Nope. J'apprend la carte par coeur patron.  
-...d'accooord. »

* * *

Halan releva le nez du journal qu'il lisait quand le mutant apparut soudainement près de lui.  
« Oui Samaël? »  
Il soupira quand une pluie de lettres cachetées de cire, marquée du sceau royal, lui tomba sur le crâne. « Père je suppose.  
– Demande d'un héritier -entre autres- je suppose. » Il se gratta la tête « Vous devriez peut-être lui dire maintenant non? »

* * *

Jadina reposa la tasse qu'elle buvait et regarda le jaguarian venu rendre visite à Samaël, avant d'admettre « je suis un peu jalouse de ton frère, parfois, quand je vois à quel point lui et Halan s'entendent bien » d'un air à la fois embarrassé et amusé. « Ou quand j'entend mon mari, Avec ses Samaël par ci, Samaël par là... »  
Gryf s'étouffa avec son thé.

* * *

 **A Suivre...(?)**  
Note de fin: Jadina et Halan ne sont pas éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre.  
Enfin Halan peut-être oui...(surement même).  
Disons qu'ils essaient d'être aussi heureux que possible. Ils font aussi le minimum pour avoir un héritier (un peu obligé quand même). disons que c'est un coup de chance que le(s) bébé(s) arrive(nt) aussi vite.

Samaël et Halan sont très amis, rien de plus (enfin je crois?)

Jadina elle commence à éprouver quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié. Avec tous les événements, ils se sont pas mal rapprochés.

En bref si ça continue comme ça, ils pourraient être heureux.


	8. Y aura-t-il une fin?

**Disclaimer:** La série "Les Légendaires" est à Patrick Sobral

 **Genre:** Drama, Violence, Angst

 **Personnage:** Danaël

 **Note:** J'ai l'impression que les sous-entendus sont plus brutaux dans cette partie. Bon les enfants qui lisent, enfin les plus jeunes de mes lecteurs, ça parle d'une « vie » dans une prison. C'est pas rose et c'est assez sombre. Je ne dis rien explicitement, mais les sous-entendus sont présents.

 _Mêmes avertissements que dans les précédents chapitres (5 et 6)_

 _Ce chapitre est encore assez brutal, mais bien moins que le 5._

 _Sous-entendus assez durs quand même._

* * *

Jour ?

* * *

« Hey Blondie, t'as oublié une tâche là » railla une voix derrière lui, si proche que je sentais presque son souffle sur ma nuque.

Je m'essuie le visage d'une main humide, mon autre main serrant l'éponge avec laquelle je nettoyais les tables du réfectoire. Mon travail d'aujourd'hui.

Une vague de peur me parcoure en entendant cette voix. Je déglutis et balbutie « Oui...je m'en occupe.

– Tu sais ce qui t'attend sinon?»

Je hoche la tête. Oui je ne le sais que trop bien. J'ai déjà été tellement puni pour diverses raisons, dont beaucoup d'injustes.

«Dois-je te réapprendre le respect?» Le silence tombe, menaçant. Je n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche, terrifié.

 _Allait-il me sanctionner pour une raison injuste, encore une fois?_

«Répond quand je te parles!» siffle mon tortionnaire. Qui prenait le moindre prétexte pour m'effrayer ou me punir. Pour satisfaire ses désirs sadiques.

L'ordre claque et je m'empresse de balbutier «Oui, j'ai..j'ai presque terminé. J'aurais fini à temps...»

 _Pourquoi ma voix tremble? Pourquoi ma voix est si faible? Pourquoi la simple idée de désobéir me terrorise totalement désormais?_

«C'est bien.»

Le soulagement est si violent que je n'arrive à réprimer des larmes que de justesse.

 _20 fois? Plus? Moins?_

 _Je ne sais pas._

 _Je ne sais plus._

«Dépêches-toi» siffle la voix avant qu'une taloche ne m'envoie en avant, me faisant m'écrouler à moitié sur la table. «Tu as d'autres choses à faire.»

Je serre les dents en entendant le rire cruel du gardien. Je me redresse, grimaçant quand une onde de douleur traversa son dos.

Je continue ma tâche, fermant rapidement les yeux à chaque vertige. J'ai mal au cœur, je me sens si fatigué. Si faible.

 _Combien de fois ai-je été puni ces derniers temps?_

Je ne sais pas.

J'ai cessé de compter.

 _Le trou, le fouet, les abus..._

J'ai cessé de compter.

J'ai cessé de pleurer en entendant le cliquetis de la clé dans la serrure ou ces pas devenus SI connus.

Je me recroqueville juste sur mon-même, le cour battant...j'attends la douleur, devenu ma compagne de chaque nuit.

 _Je ne me reconnais plus._

 _Je ne suis plus le même._

Je me dépêches. Mes mains tremblent. Il ne faut pas que une nouvelle punition me tombe dessus. Je ne veux pas, je ne le supporterais pas. J'ai besoin de dormir, j'ai besoin de sortir un peu dans la cour, j'ai besoin de parler à S et R. J'ai besoin de respirer d'air du dehors...

Isolement voudrait dire « _être à sa merci encore »_ et « _sans pause »_ puisque je ne sortirais pas de ma cellule pendant plusieurs jours. Et que, par conséquent j'aurais « impossibilité de parler aux seules personnes qui se soucient de moi. »

* * *

Nuit ?

* * *

Je regarde le plafond, réprimant une toux sèche.

Il n'est pas venu ce soir. Le soulagement se mêlé à la crainte. _Va-t-il venir plus tard? A l'aube_? Je secoue la tête pour ignorer ces pensées.

Il ne vient que le soir, tard. L'heure est passée maintenant. Le silence règne dans les couloirs.

Il ne viendra plus aujourd'hui.

Je n'arrive même plus à m'en réjouir. Je suis si las, si fatigué. Je me sens soulagé mais je sais que demain soir il viendra certainement. A quoi bon me réjouir alors?

Le sol est froid mais cela fait du bien à ma peau brûlante. Mes yeux sont secs, un goût de sang stagne dans ma langue.

« Un, deux.. »

Je connais ces pierres par cœur. Je les ai compté si souvent. Je connais chaque fissure, chaque tâche sombre. Chaque...J'ai imaginé qui avait occupé cette cellule avant moi, imaginé l'histoire de mon prédécesseur. J'ai tout fait ici. Je connais cette pièce par cœur.

Je ferme les yeux. Je réprime un sanglot.

«Pourquoi?»

 _Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça._

 _Je voulais juste vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais._

Je lève la main pour la poser sur mon visage, essuyant les larmes amères sur mes joues poussiéreuses. Mes lèvres sont sèches et craquelées. Je roule sur le ventre et me relève sur les genoux pour aller boire un peu d'eau dans la cruche qu'on nous remplit chaque matin. Je dois économiser ce qui me reste, je n'aurais rien d'autre de la nuit.

Je regarde vers la fenêtre, le ciel sombre à travers les barreaux. Je distingue les lumières dans la voûte céleste. C'est magnifique. On les voit vraiment bien d'ici. Mes pensées s'embrument légèrement sous l'effet de la fatigue. Je ferme les yeux, me laissant aller sur mon banc-lit.

Je me demande si Ikaël me cherche.

S'il sait...quoique ce soit.

Je me demande s'il sait que j'ai « disparu » ou s'il pense que je cours le monde, maugréant contre mon ingratitude.

Je me demande s'il me croit mort.

S'il a fait son deuil ou s'il est toujours en deuil.

Je me demande s'il n'a aucune idée de ce qui m'est arrivé, ou si la princesse lui a envoyé un message pour lui annoncer la »nouvelle ».

Je me demande s'il pense que j »ai juste coupé tous les liens avec lui et que je ne veux plus le revoir.

 _Je me demande s'il s'en soucie._

 _Ou s'il s'en fiche._

Peut-être qu'IL a raison, peut-être que mon frère s'en fiche. Peut-être qu'il est plus heureux maintenant qu'il n'a plus le nid à problèmes que je suis dans les pattes. Après tout je passais mon temps à lui poser des soucis ou à lui faire honte.

 _Peut-être qu'il aurait préféré que Saryn survive au lieu de moi?_

 _Non._

 _Non._

Cette pensée enfle en moi comme une vague, forte et puissante. Comme si mon esprit se rebellait contre cette idée atroce à imaginer. Un souvenir remonte à moi, des paroles, celle de mon frère peu avant la mort de Saryn.

 _«S'il te plaît sois prudent»_

Il me cherche. Il se soucie de moi. Il serais effondré s'il me croyait mort.

Il doit avoir apprit le mariage de la princesse avec son prince.

Il doit se demander où je suis passé.

Il doit lui avoir demandé. Il doit s'être renseigné. Il ne s'en fiche pas.

Il me cherche. Il doit me chercher, il doit refuser de croire à ma mort. _Et même si il y croyait, il serait effondré...n'est-ce pas?_

Je serre les dents.

 _Non. Je ne dois pas penser comme ça._

Je dois garder cette pensée que quelque chose de bien pourrait arriver.

Je dois garder l'espoir que quelqu'un veut me retrouver.

Je dois croire que quelqu'un se soucie de moi, dehors.

« _Sors moi de là, et je ne te décevrais plus jamais »_

* * *

Jour ?

* * *

«Dan, t'as maigris.» S me regarde avec inquiétude «Tes joues sont creusées...et tu as des cernes plutôt...bien prononcées.

– Tu ne manges presque rien ces derniers temps.» continua R; reposant son verre. «Tu vas t'évanouir si tu continue à manger si peu. Le travail qu'ils nous donnent est souvent épuisant en ce moment. Avec les tempêtes de sable en ce moment...on a une montagne de boulot pour nettoyer la prison.

– Je n'ai pas faim.» Je touille ma nourriture de ma cuillère. J'ai une boule dans la gorge et l'estomac serré. «Je ne me sens pas bien...

– Tu es malade?»

 _Savent-ils?_

 _Ont-ils vécu la même chose?_

 _Le vivent-ils toujours?_

Je croise le regard de Sanaë, androgyne et frêle malgré sa force apparente, avec ses longs cheveux tressés d'un rouge si foncé qu'il paraît presque noir. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Je le sens mais je ne veux pas qu'il le dise, et je pense qu'ils ne veulent pas l'entendre non plus venant de moi.

Même s'ils ont compris.

Parce que ça fait mal, parce qu'ils seraient aussi impuissant que moi. Parce que savoir et ne pouvoir rien faire est une torture aussi.

 _Ici chacun garde sa douleur pour soi._

 _Parce que personne ne peut nous aider ou nous sauver._

Je réprime un tremblement «Non...

– Fais gaffe, si tu refuses de manger, ils te forceront. A l'infirmerie. Et ça ne te plaira pas.» R roule des yeux «Depuis les morts accidentelles avant la visite du prince, ils ne feront plus d'erreurs. Tu survivras que tu le veuille ou non. Et ils te puniront pour savoir tenter de t'échapper de cette manière.»

Une onde de peur me parcoure. Me forcer. M'obliger. Encore. Ils ne me laisseront pas m'évader, quelque soit le type d'évasion. Je déglutie et prend une nouvelle bouchée. Je ne veux pas être encore plus à leur merci.

 _Mais à quoi bon survivre dans un tel enfer?_ Une petite voix me dit qu'être faible ne changerais rien non plus, excepté avoir plus mal.

S hausse les épaules «Tu pourrais être libéré, tu sais? Si le prince monte sur le trône...Il pourrait être bien plus indulgent que son paternel.»

 _Non._

 _Je ne le serais pas._

 _Personne ne viendra me sauver_

* * *

-_-_-_-_Interlude-_-_-_-_

Samaël grogna, se laissant tomber sur la chaise. Se massant le bras, écartant la poussière qui s'y était attachée. «Bon, j'ai parlé avec le tavernier de l'autre auberge.» Il attrapa sa chope qui l'attendait et but une gorgée. «Et ce n'est pas l'histoire la plus cool qui soit. C'est d'un sordide.»

Gryf avala la bouchée de viande qu'il venait d'engloutir. «Ha.» Il reposa sa fourchette «Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu l'as fait parlé.

– C'est fou ce qu'un pic de roche planté dans le mur à côté de sa tête peut rendre bavard.

– Tu m'étonne.» Le fauve roula des yeux «Et donc? Du nouveau?

– On l'a payé pour verser un produit dans la boisson et nourriture de l'auberge. Une drogue pour affaiblir suffisamment les clients. Voir pour endormir tout court. Surtout dans la chope et l'assiette du chevalier blond et de sa partenaire.» Il creusa une rainure du bois d'un ongle «Cher le médicament d'ailleurs.»

Gryf haussa les épaules «D'accord, jusqu'ici ça semble cohérent. Et on sait qui a fait ça?

– Non, on lui a juste donné un joli pactole. Et des médicaments. A cause de la proximité des mines, il y a des maladies.

– Corruption donc.» Gryf soupira «Un pourri, c'est bien notre veine. Quoique faire ce genre de trucs pour des médicaments...enfin ça dépens de comment il les écoule après.

– Il m'a dit quelque chose cependant.» Samaël tapotait la table de ses doigts. «Et je suis surpris que personne ne sache ça.

– Hum?

– Tu te rappelle qu'officiellement, cinq personnes n'ont pas été retrouvé, dont l'ami de la princesse?

– Heu...ouais? C'est la version officielle.» Il fronça les sourcils «Ho non, ne me dis pas qu'il y a une version officieuse.

– Si. Quatre des cinq disparu ont été secrètement relâchés, avec une »prime » pour ne rien dire. Donc seul le blondinet est toujours porté disparu.

– Relâchés?» S'étonna Gryf, reposant sa chope sur la table «Mais pourquoi? Et pourquoi n'ont-ils rien dit?

– Ils ont apparemment été payé pour ne rien dire de cet enlèvement. Apparemment seule la princesse et le chevaliers étaient visés. Tous les autres ont été relâchés ou libérés par les...mercenaires ou quoi qu'ils étaient.

– Tu penses que les mercenaires et les bandits étaient de la même bande? Qu'ils ont monté cette opération pour gagner un petit pactole? En racontant qu'ils ont sauvé la princesse de criminels?

– Ca m'en a tout l'air.» Grogna Samaël «Ce qui semble avoir arrangé tout le monde, à la base.»

– Hum..Je suppose que ça justifiait de la ramener à son futur beau-père si elle était sauvée. Ils ont dépensé pas mal d'argent pour une sacrée mise en scène quand même.

– Tu sembles oublié qu'ils ont été...payés largement pour leur exploit. Ca devait vraiment en valoir la peine.» soupira le bleuté, tapotant la table de ses doigts «Quelque chose cloche dans cette histoire.»

Gryf essuya la mousse sur son pelage «D'accord mais...» Il hésita «...pourquoi le chevalier n'est pas réapparut?

– Soit il était un témoin gênant et a vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Soit c'est bien que Halan a pensé: Un beau blond vaut une fortune dans les trafics comme ça.»

L'ancien monslave fronça les sourcils «Si on savait à quoi ressemblait les mercenaires.»

Le mutant sourit «Ho mais je sais frérot, je sais...A savoir si ce sont ceux qui se sont chargés du blond. Mais crois-moi, je vais tirer tous les renseignements dont j'ai besoin.» Il fit miroiter son bracelet doré «après tout, ce petit bijou est le meilleur des passe-droits.»

* * *

Jour ?

* * *

«Hey Dan, tu sais que ça fait un an que t'es là maintenant?» Fait R en s'appuyant contre le mur de la cour intérieure (des tempêtes de sable empêchent d'aller dans la cour extérieure).

 _Un an, déjà._

 _Une année entière?_

 _Tant de temps._

 _...Et ça fait ...tellement de fois aussi._

J'ai arrêté de compter. A quoi bon savoir combien de fois? Ca ne changerait absolument rien.

S roule des yeux «La première année est la plus dure. Après on s'habitue.»

R grogne «On ne s'habitue jamais totalement. Et tu le sais.» Il soupira «On est juste plus blasé. On souffre moins. Et on a déjà tout vu, plus rien ne peut nous surprendre.»

 _Une année._

 _Tellement de jours, de semaines. Tellement de temps._

 _Mais aussi, seulement un an? Quand je suis là pour toujours?_

«Certains anciens ont plus la paix que d'autres, les gardiens s'acharnent plus sur les nouveaux.»

R grogne «Sauf que question nouveaux, c'est maigre ces temps-ci. Dan est le dernier au secret en date.»

S hausse les épaules «Faut croire que le vieux se calme un peu.» il a un rire sec, froid et désabusé. Le rire éraillé de quelqu'un qui en déjà vu assez dans la vie et qui n'attend rien de bon d'elle.

Je regarde rapidement autour de moi mais les gardiens sont hors de portée de voix. Il n'est même pas là et je sens mon corps se détendre. Il n'y a aucun danger pour le moment.

Sanaë lève soudain un sourcil et demande: «Dan?

– Oui?

– J'ai remarqué que tu manges un peu plus...mais est-ce que tu dors assez?

– O...Oui.

– Alors pourquoi tes cernes sont presque noires?» Raille R, levant un sourcil moqueur.

Je me mords la lèvre «Je..j'ai du mal à dormir. La chaleur, des rêves...»

 _Et LUI._

S hoche la tête, et un étrange éclat passe dans ses yeux «Pareil, ça m'arrive souvent. Je suppose qu'on y peut rien.»

R fronce les sourcils «Je dois dire que tu te fais pas mal punir ces derniers temps.»

Je me crispe et me force à sourire «Je...fais attention maintenant.

– Vaut mieux pour toi.»

 _Ils savent._

 _Ils ne le disent juste pas directement._

 _Il savent._

 _S a pratiquement dit qu'il comprenait._

Je m'appuie au mur et ferme les yeux.

Je suis tellement fatigué.

Je prie presque ces dieux; auxquels je ne crois pourtant pas, pour qu'il me laisse en paix cette nuit, que je puisse dormir.

 _Dormir jusqu'à l'aube et me sentir mieux_.


	9. En Parallèle 2: Ikaël

**Disclaimer:** La série "Les Légendaires" est à Patrick Sobral

 **Genre:** Drama, Violence, Angst

 **Personnage:** Danaël

 **Note:** J'ai l'impression que les sous-entendus sont plus brutaux dans cette partie. Bon les enfants qui lisent, enfin les plus jeunes de mes lecteurs, ça parle d'une « vie » dans une prison. C'est pas rose et c'est assez sombre. Je ne dis rien explicitement, mais les sous-entendus sont présents.

 _Mêmes avertissements que dans les précédents chapitres (5 et 6)_

 _Ce chapitre est encore assez brutal, mais bien moins que le 5._

 _Sous-entendus assez durs quand même._

* * *

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui disaient le nom de Danaël. Car beaucoup le croyaient mort.

 _Tout semblait le montrer après tout._

 _Tout semblait le prouver._

 _Après tout plus de nouvelles?_

 _Des bandits?_

 _Une disparition et plus aucune explications?_

Ils n'osaient juste pas le dire. Ils n'osaient pas prononcer de condoléances...ou dire qu'ils étaient désolés.

« Commandant. Nous sommes presque arrivés. » déclara le nouveau lieutenant, menant sa monture au niveau de celle de son supérieur.

Le roux eut un sec hochement de tête, les yeux rivés sur la carte qu'il avait déroulé entre ses mains. il semblait concentré, plongé uniquement dans son travail.

« Bien. il faut y être et avoir monté le camps avant la nuit. »

Le soldat avait changé. Plus renfermé. Plus distant. Et avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, qu'ils n'avaient pas avant.

Certains parmis les plus vieux avaient reconnu l'éclat terne qui hantait le regard de leur chef lors de la mort de son père.

 _Tristesse._

 _Deuil._

 _Résignation._

 _Et Colère._

Colère contre lui-même. Colère contre quelque chose dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité ou la nature.

Colère contre ce qui avait détruit ce qui restait de sa famille et de son passé.

* * *

Attrapant le plus jeune des deux enfants qu'il avait tiré des débris, il le passa à son subordonné qui avait déjà hissé le plus vieux sur sa selle, laissant le garçon essuyer le sang qui collait ses cheveux noirs ensemble sur son front.

Ikaël s'assura que son fardeau était bien tenu par l'autre soldat avant de le lâcher, sauf que les petits mains s'accrochèrent à son poignet.

L'enfant avait des yeux bleus foncés remplis de larmes, et des cheveux d'un blond aux reflets roux, presque la couleur du miel. Ces pupilles azur noyés de chagrin ( _se superposèrent à d'autres, d'un bleu plus clair et.._.) serrèrent le cœur du roux mais il ne montra rien, faisant doucement mais fermement lâcher l'enfant, et laissant son lieutenant prendre le petit avec lui.

Celui-ci tendit les bras. « Papa! » gémit-il, se tortillant vers la maison en ruines. « PAPA! » Son frère le serra contre lui, lui chuchotant quelque chose.

Sans l'écouter, le soldat le plaça devant son aîné avant de faire reculer sa monture pour l'éloigner du lieu du sinistre.

Ikaël s'essuya le front, regardant autour de lui, tâchant d'oublier ce regard ravagé de peur et de douleur.

Il avait encore beaucoup de travail.

Et de gens à aider.

Avoir arrêter les criminels n'étaient pas assez. Ces bandits avaient provoqué une véritable catastrophes. Les Faucons cherchaient donc des survivants après avoir arrêté les criminels. Ceux-ci avaient saccagé les maisons, certains ayant utilisé des artefacts magiques.

Et ils avaient...

« Je pense qu'on n'a aucun survivant dans cette maison effondrée. » chuchota un de ses hommes en se penchant vers lui. « Est-ce que...

– Vérifions quand même. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque de laisser quelqu'un derrière!

– Bien ».

Les soldats évacuaient les survivants du désastre, les personnes qui n'avaient pas été blessés ou tués par les bandits ayant rasé la ville.

Une bombe magique dans la montagne avait créée une véritable chute de pierre et d'eau depuis les hauteurs. Le grand village avait été noyé dans la boue et les rochers.

Ikaël regarda autour de lui. Beaucoup d'enfants avaient survécu, heureusement. Ils avaient été cachés dans des endroits précis des maisons.

Mis à l'abri après la première attaque. Et les adultes les y avaient laissé pendant des heures par précaution. Décision sage qui les avaient probablement sauvé.

« Il faut croire qu'on a l'habitude des attaques ici. » Il serra le poings « Et des accidents... »

Ikaël hocha la tête, fermant son cœur à toute émotions.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail.

* * *

Il retourna au camps, où des guérisseurs s'occupaient des enfants et des survivants, des blessés.

Les soldats du coin, certains couverts de bandages ou avec le bras en écharpe, tentaient de rassurer les petits, de parler avec les adultes en leurs expliquant encore et encore la situation et que tout était résolu.

Ikaël regarda rapidement les enfants, certains étaient seuls, d'autres avaient un frère ou une soeur, voir deux. D'autres étaient entourés de guérisseurs...

L'image du petit blond en larme était comme un coup de poignard dans sa mémoire. Comme ses pleurs et ses cris.

Il lui rappelait un autre blond en larmes. Effondré par la mort de leur père.

Un souvenir qui lui rappelait qu'il avait échoué comme frère aîné.

Depuis que Danaël avait 12 ans. Incapable de réagir et de lui annoncer la nouvelle en douceur. Incapable de l'élever sans créer des conflits avec lui. Incapable de le comprendre.  
Et maintenant il l'avait perdu.

 _Il avait échoué._  
 _Il avait tout raté._  
 _Et rien ne pouvait corriger ça._  
 _Rien._

* * *

Il porta un verre à ses lèvres, buvant une gorgée d'alcool. Il ne buvait pas beaucoup mais là ses émotions étaient douloureuses et il avait vraiment besoin de faire une pause.

« Commandant. Nous avons terminé d'évacuer les survivants. Ils ont été envoyés dans un village voisins.  
– D'accord.  
– Les bandits sont dans la prison de la ville, gardés par un certain nombre des nôtre.  
– Très bien. »

Il reposa son verre. Et poussa un profond soupir.

« Commandant...vous allez bien? » osa demander le jeune soldat.

Le roux regarda son subordonné et soupira « Il faut bien que je tienne le coup non? »

Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir l »inquiétude et la pitié dans les yeux du jeune homme.

 _Tout ceux qu'il connaissait étaient morts._

 _Saryn et son père, Ethmos..._

 _Danaël..._

Non il n'est pas mort.  
Il n'est PAS mort.

* * *

Entrant dans le cimetière de sa petite ville, il retira les feuilles mortes sur la tombe de son père, y déposant quelques fleurs d'un bleu éclatant.  
Quelques pas plus loin il fit de même sur la tombe des deux autres personnes qu'il avait perdu.

 _Saryn._  
 _Une tombe vide._  
 _Elle avait été piqué par un dard de darkellion._  
 _C'est ce que Danaël avait dit dans sa lettre (pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir?)._  
 _Une mort horrible._

« Je suis désolé »

Et Alghar, la personne qui avait été un pilier pour son cadet et lui quand leur propre père était mort.

 _Horriblement._

 _Sans même pouvoir se battre._

 _Sans même avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait._

« On dirait que j'ai échoué hein? »

Il serra les poings.

« Je n'ai pas pu protéger ta fille après ta mort. Je n'ai pas pu protéger mon propre frère. »

Il eut un rire étranglé.

« Je suis pathétique non? »

* * *

Note: J'ai dis que les parallèles étaient pour faire une pause dans le calvaire de Danaël, j'ai jamais dis que vous ne verriez personne souffrir.

 _It's a happy life ~_


End file.
